


【未授权翻译】What Burning Bliss To Drown In An Ocean Of Fire by leonidaslion

by AcMaud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcMaud/pseuds/AcMaud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>意外总会发生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Burning Bliss To Drown In An Ocean Of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179909) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



> 套房系列第四部 倘有极乐于火海溺毙  
> 原作 leonidaslion  
> 译者 阿词  
> 喜欢修改，亦无法获得授权，故不可转载。

Dean从受困地狱的梦境中逃离，醒来得不甚愉快。房间里的空气温柔而纯净，但他曾经这么醒来太多次，也就不再会蠢到因此放松了。毕竟总有东西提醒着他，即便是在半睡半醒间：金属质的手铐沉重地圈着他的手腕，而他的头发落在眼睛里，超过了他自己历史上所能允许的最长长度。

他希望他能仰面倒下，摔回他的梦魇铸成的避难所，但他不看也知道，Sam正在房里等着他。Sam总是在的：自从三个月前Dean那次失败的逃跑之后，他就每次只会离开Dean身旁几分钟。他把大部分时间花在用那双锐利的眼睛注视Dean上，仿佛担心在受到有孩子会因他而被杀的威胁之后，Dean还会有着什么自杀倾向。所以Dean知道Sam在这，就像他知道Sam可以光从上衣上他呼吸的律动就分辨出他醒了一样。

Dean睁开眼睛，并没有立刻看到他的兄弟坐在床边，所以他给了自己几分钟去适应。他盯着枕头，目光追溯其上每一道褶皱，感到自己生发出一些可悲的，对于Sam仍然施与他这一点私人空间的感激。他并不知道Sam会在哪睡觉，甚至他是否需要睡觉；他只知道当夜幕降临，他蜷成一团，背后并没有Sam的身体贴着他带来的充满胁迫的压力。这也是他能获得一点喘息机会的时间之一。

Dean的胸腔无预兆的抽紧，用手攥着丝绸床单。他想着他做的梦，以及当他的皮肉被从骨头上剥离的时候，那种灼灼的痛感，他有些想笑。这太荒唐了，不管怎么说：他住在极尽奢华的环境里，可他所想的一切都是地狱。都是他有多希望曾在他一年大限已至的时候，Sam能放手让他离去。

他大概是历史上第一个渴望下地狱的人。

而重申一下，就Dean所知的来说，Sam大概能跟他齐名。黄眼恶魔还有其他孩子，但Sam是唯一一个通过了最后几个步骤还放任自己腐坏的。他绝无仅有地完成了整个仪式，嘴角满沾鲜血，眼睛里燃起不可挽回的金色光芒。恶魔血流淌在他人类的身体里：两者交融，完成一个可怖的整体。

一个女人曾对Dean说看着他就像直视太阳。她的名字叫Anna Brooks，她棕发、胆小而朴素：一个堪萨斯中部位处偏僻的社区大学里的艺术生。她希望他能做她的模特；她问的时候面颊通红眼神局促，关于太阳的部分在她的笨拙尴尬中听起来并不像是一句台词。

Dean为她做了模特，过程没有任何情欲成分，最后没有收取她试图付给他的50元。他没跟Sam或John说起过她——有些事情是私密的——但这没阻止他把她的话语代入到自己的故事里。

毕竟不能让那样一句台词白白浪费。

他在这样一个醒来的时刻想起来Anna，因为看着Sam在这些日子里有些像看着太阳：那所有的力量与优雅，那些大大的微笑和宽厚而天赋异禀的手掌。如此美丽。但一旦过于靠近，那些潜伏在美丽之下的力量——那一切在Sam定下契约时，黄眼恶魔所释放的残忍和饥渴——会把你燃成灰烬。有时候，Dean觉得仅是与他的兄弟共处一室就能让他烧伤。

Dean看着火光在黑色的缎面枕巾上摇曳跳跃，想着也许Anna的话并不是一种夸赞。

等等：火光？

Dean坐起，冲落地窗眨眨朦胧而犯困的眼睛。窗帘被收起，一种诡异而阴沉的光彩笼罩着Sam。他背对Dean，白衬衫下的身躯宽厚又令人生畏。被单窸窣地落到Dean的膝盖上，他却没有因此转过身来。

“发生什么了？”Dean询问。

现在Sam扫了他一眼。他的眼睛慵懒地游弋在Dean裸露的胸膛，让他后悔自己昨晚睡觉时没能多穿一点。虽然套房里比平时要热一些，让他不得不在“脱得只剩一条内裤”和“不盖毯子睡觉”之间做出选择。而最近，要在一双窥视的眼睛下睡觉，没有一张针织物作为屏障实在是有些过于疏于防备了。

在他兄弟倾慕的注视里，Dean恨不得把被单扯回来重新盖上，但他不知道这样明显的拒绝性动作会让Sam有什么样的反应。他兄弟眼睛里闪过戏谑的光，显然Sam很清楚他现在的窘迫，却不予置评。他仅仅回答，“这个城市在燃烧，”然后再度看回了窗。

“什么？”Dean脱口问他。这是他被拴在这个套房里的一张桌子上，醒来后的第一次忘记害怕。他奋力从床单里脱身，跌跌撞撞地冲到他兄弟的身边。

整个世界都着了火，烈焰熊熊，热浪翻滚，树木的枝干在热度中爆裂开来，老天，他从来不知道火苗可以冲得那么高。从来不知道它们可以变成那种惨白、炫目而几乎致盲的颜色，不仅是核心处而是充盈满目：冗厚地堆叠在中央公园如同在暴风戏耍中翻滚的雪层。远处隆起火焰构成的飓风；即使是从这，Dean也要伸长脖子才能看到它的顶端，高耸入云，至少有40层高。再高处，恶魔黑烟形成的厚云层阻滞着空气。Dean无法透过那黑暗看到天空。一阵脉冲般的火焰在他的注视下，海浪似的冲刷着丽兹酒店。

“老天，”他声音微弱。

“没事的，”Sam说，一只手栖息在Dean的后颈。他的拇指貌似安抚地在那画着圈。“我们很安全。我确认过我们能免受所有意外。”

“意外？”Dean不敢置信地重复。“意外是指把咖啡泼到你的衣服上。而这个……我不知道我他妈该怎么叫它。”

Sam的拇指微僵，其余四指陷入Dean的皮肤。“要不是足够了解，我还以为你是在指责我呢。”

Dean不是，不真的是。但他知道并不是完全没有。他也知道那火光并没有让Sam像看上去那么烦恼。他极力无视弟弟指尖的警告说道，“你是在抵赖吗？”

他四周空气中，一种因为Sam情绪失控而低压恼怒的感觉出现了，一时间Dean以为他的兄弟会把他摔在地上像摔一只老鼠。又或者是把他甩到墙上冲他大吼大叫。但Sam只是用那只手就着Dean的脖子将他拉近。

Dean反抗着直到那只手追溯落下，采取了进一步动作。直到他被压在他的兄弟与玻璃之间，Sam立刻松开了他的脖子。

在Dean再次移动以前，Sam又贴近一些。他的手掠过Dean的胸膛，停留在小腹上。Dean尝试向炙热的玻璃倾身逃开，但Sam在他的下腹催逼的力量更坚决，将他们的身体拢为一体。

被一片火海与太阳前后夹攻，Dean不由感到狂热而晕眩。

Sam的下巴靠在Dean的肩上。他的小指在Dean的内裤边下拖行。“我可没放火，”他唱了起来，然后大笑。①

话间两栋建筑坍塌了，伴随着爆炸Dean跳了起来。Sam紧紧抱着他，另一只手环上Dean的胸口。

“很漂亮，不是吗？”Sam对着他的耳朵低语。

不，Dean想，但他没有大胆到大声说出口。他闭上双眼，感到火焰依然紧贴着眼皮。

这座城市里该隐匿着多少人，甚至不知道这一切要来临？又有多少猎人，躲藏得如此临近，等待着一个直击地狱心脏的机会？可能一个也没有：Sam不会允许任何威胁到Dean安危的可能性靠近。城市里唯一现存的生命是恶魔与他们的人类奴隶，也许被熏臭的黑暗的楼梯罅隙里，还能附带几十亿以腐烂的尸体为生的蟑螂。

恶魔能照顾好自己，他们的人类奴隶也许也更愿意化为风中的灰烬。但Dean还是担忧着这场大毁坏：它实在是太盛大了。

“整个城市会被烧毁的，”他指出。

“可能吧。”Dean能感到Sam在他的肩膀的嗤笑。“这个城市的价值也能一飞冲天了。”

笑话。纽约城正在焚毁而Sam以此说着笑话。愤怒在他心里种下的微小种子，在他弟弟的手心栖息之下的胃里生根发芽，他开口，“你可以做些什么。”

“嗯。我正在为这个打算。想着也许我可以上点啤酒，披萨。我们可以把沙发搬过来，正对窗口观看这场表演。”Sam轻推Dean的下巴，让他歪过头来，吮吸着在他裸露的脖颈间落下一个放慢的吻。

Dean的眼睛不自觉地震颤着睁开来。他盯着他们在玻璃上的倒影：漫天火光与浓烟之中，苍白的两个鬼魂。Sam的头发遮住了他的大部分脸孔，但Dean能辨认出在他皮肤上动作的饥渴的嘴唇。力度只是刚刚低于疼痛，而他也能感到瘀痕正在形成。就好像他还没被Sam加上过足够的记号似的。

他不得不吞咽了两次才让自己的声音再次工作，但他最终还是成功地粗着声音开口，“你就只是打算看着它烧毁？”

Sam在Dean的脖子上留下最后一个疼痛的咬噬，转头向上看进他倒影里的眼睛。一个地狱在他的瞳里翻滚，他舔了舔唇。那么缓慢。那么刻意。

“你还有别的主意？”他的声音暗示般的擦过Dean的身体。“更好的主意？”

他的手寸寸向下，侵略着Dean的下腹，Sam用小指和无名指探进Dean分身上的粗硬毛发。Dean抓着他兄弟的手，赶在自己动情前阻止他动作。Sam允许了他的制止，随即，鼻梁亲昵地摩挲着他留在Dean咽喉上的印痕。

“你在火光里看起来那么该死的美。我可以看着你一整天。我只是想——只是想坐在这，吻你。你会让我这么做的吧，Dean？”他更靠近了，呼吸像鬼魂般打在Dean的唇角，手指钻进Dean的内裤。当他再次开口说话，他们的嘴唇如此靠近，Dean甚至是在那低语中呼吸。

“这一次你会回吻我吗？”

“这个城市正在燃烧，你到底是哪一部分有理解困难？”

Dean对自己的声音没有颤抖的事实有点讶异：他听起来居然冷静又坚强，还有那么点愤怒。也许因为他是有点愤怒，但仍然少见。在恒定存在的恐惧的折磨下，他已经很久没能足够生气到能让愤怒有存在感了。

“那你想要我对此怎么办？”Sam问，他的声音因为恼怒而紧绷。在Dean每次试图无视他不合时宜的调情时，他总是会这样恼怒。

“我想，你可以试着阻止它，”Dean建议道。

他不确定Sam的力量是否足以熄灭火焰，但看来Sam对他的能力还是有点自信的，因为他并没有从他那诡辩的角度去争论，而是说道，“那有什么乐趣可言？”

今早的第二波爆炸从公园的另一端开始了。Dean从Sam的视线里别开眼，专注于外面的燃烧的世界。大都博物馆就在那，他突然意识到。如果没有火焰阻挡，他应该还能看到它白色的外层。

换句话说，如果它还没坍塌的话。

Sam曾经拖着他去那，在他离开的六个多月再往前一点：见鬼，斯坦福的录取通知可能早都已经在他的包里烧出一个洞了。老爸把他们扔在城里，去哈坎萨克猎杀一只梦魔：他们可能被他认为在这种年龄里过于性欲旺盛而太容易因此失控。②

Dean想起他当时同意了父亲的看法，但还是很生气，而Sam不得不在紧接的几天里忍受他的坏脾气。但Sam，作为Sam，总能把他从自己正在进入的不管什么情绪里拉出来，然后在老爸离开的第四天，Dean发现自己同意了带他的兄弟去博物馆。

除了偶尔能看到的裸男裸女以外，Dean大部分时间快要无聊得发疯了。Sam，毫不意外的，享受着每一分钟。他花上数小时滔滔不绝地谈论那些丑陋的画作，拉着Dean穿梭在一个又一个展览。Dean差点把石膏像作为对那一整天的记忆，如果不是考虑到在他们回到汽车旅馆后，Sam给了他一个棒得该死的奖励来回馈他忍受了他一天的极客情结。

如今他的兄弟饥渴地发硬地顶着他，Dean想到的却不是性爱而是曾经发生在那栋石头建筑里的种种。他对高雅物什的鉴赏能力并没有高于约翰卡朋特的电影或者是一瓶好酒，但他并没有蠢到不知道那样一种文化遗产对于幸存的人类有多大的价值，当这一切结束之后（而这一切终会结束，它必须得结束。）

他想要它们以灰烬以外的形态留存，然而血的味道和没人将会从天而降拯救这一切的常识最终打败了他：上帝和超人，还有好心的撒玛利亚人③都在他们永久的工作休息中。

而他想要为Sammy留下它。

“如果你不做些什么，大都博物馆会被烧光。”

“所以呢？”Sam轻咬Dean的颌角。

“你喜欢它，”他说，像无视皮肤上牙齿的刮擦一样努力忽略上涌的紧张。也就是，不怎么成功地。“你——在我们去那的时候，你说过感觉就像是次真正的约会。”

Sam在温柔的笑中呼出一口气，然后（感谢上帝）他离开了Dean的脖子，在他的肩膀上种下一个吻。“你叫我女生，还问是不是得给我买花才能把我哄上床。”

Dean当时说的是就算他想要的是这个，Dean也不会给他买花，但是Sam的版本已经很接近了。Dean让自己看起来冷静一些——他正要做的事类似于像箩筐一样摇晃黄蜂窝，然后还把手伸进去——然后问道，“你记不记得我们回到旅馆之后发生了什么？”

Sam僵住了，Dean感觉到他兄弟的欲望的跳动突然胀大了一圈顶着他的屁股。他想要往前挪一些却无法做到，Sam半抱着他的手在他下腹的压制得更坚决了。

“我操了你。”

“四次。”他的声音听起来像是一句呻吟，因为尽管事已至此，在他背后的人感觉起来仍是Sammy。

Sam屏着呼吸，他的胯无意识地向前撞着，推着Dean半硬的阴茎抵在窗户上。Dean咬着嘴唇用一手撑着自己。感到掌下火焰不断渗入的热力。

咬着Dean的耳垂，Sam狠狠地扯了一下。他舔着他的耳廓，舌下留下一条缓慢踪迹，他对他耳语，“如果每轮之间有拔出来，那才能算是四次。”

他的声音里仿佛伴有诺言滴落，让Dean不能抑制的想起那是什么感觉：Sam的欲望在他身体里变软又硬起来，周而复始令他不知所措又难以呼吸。Dean在Sam仍然充满他体内的时候睡去，身上覆盖着高大而温热的Sam，身下是黏湿而逐渐冷却的一团乱的床。他在醒来时全身疼得要命，他高潮时喷到的分身和下腹干掉后变得僵硬而发痒，但一切都很值得。

“你整个礼拜都走得很怪，”Sam回忆。“我以为爸一定会发现的。”

Dean没有被发现。John只有在Dean的健康问题影响到工作的时候才会关注他，而当他需要一个后援的时候，Dean已经恢复了。

Sam的手从Dean的下腹滑下去，抓住他的一侧臀瓣。另一只手则游走在Dean的胸膛，占据了对称的位置。他的拇指钩着Dean的内裤边缘，其他手指则平摊在Dean的皮肤上，玩弄着那块布料。

Dean不确定这是种威胁抑或勾引，但他很快意识到他有多接近于全裸。当然，他身上没有一个地方是他的兄弟没看过的，但似乎他穿得越少，跟Sam相处就越复杂。何况，他感觉自己已经全裸了，谢谢。

“所以说，是什么让你走上了回忆的小径？”Sam听起来像只得意的猫。

Dean的所有求生本能都在冲他尖叫着让他停下，他却专注看着外面的火焰回答，“如果能再来一次也许会很有意思。如果你让我离开这。”

Sam的手微微动了一下，Dean感到他的内裤被拉得更低了。当Sam开口，他的声音里除了欲望还夹杂了愤怒的恐吓。“你知道这不会发生的，Dean。”

“我不是这个意思——我是说当以后——你知道的。”Dean有些难以让自己说下去，但他确信他的兄弟能明白。

Sam大笑。收紧了他的抓握，手指深陷Dean的臀部，强硬得Dean怀疑自己过后会布满他兄弟手掌形状的淤痕。

“你该不会认为你这样很聪明吧，嗯？”Sam咆哮着说。“你想要什么，就别遮遮掩掩说出来。”

“好吧。我想要你扑灭大火。”

“为什么？”Sam加重了指尖的压力。“就为了一些涂着颜料的破布？你当时无聊透了，Dean：你讨厌那里。所以现在，你他妈为什么要为了它危机到你的屁股？”

“我并不讨厌——”Dean的话语被Sam撞来的力量截断了，他被狠狠压在窗上。

“别想骗我。我问一句你答一句。为什么它对你那么重要？”

Dean搜索着另一个谎话而所得无果。他甚至不确定他为什么要为此费神：Sam可以到达他的内里，刨出他内心的真相。他也会这么做，如果Dean不能按时给出他想要听的话。

“我——我想要它为了——为了以后。”

房里的温度骤降。这有个人间地狱在Dean眼前燃烧，但这还有个水晶般的冰封图案在他呼吸所及之处的玻璃上形成。噢该死，也许他应该说谎的。

“在什么以后，Dean？在我‘恢复到正常’以后？在你拯救了世界还把恶魔送回地狱以后？”

世界变得，液体滑过他的脸颊。他的眼泪落到窗户上就冻住了。惶恐之下，他无法说话：也没有一个不让Sam更加愤怒的答案。

Sam的力量突然撤走了，他攀着Dean的肩膀把他转过来。双手撑在Dean的两侧，向落地窗倾身，他嘶嘘着，“这永远都不会发生。你得放弃你的白日梦，接受现实。”他一条腿推进Dean的大腿间，挤压着，让Dean从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。“你得接受我们。”

“Sam——Sammy——”

“我到底要在你面前撕裂多少人才能让你明白？你想要我带你去前线吗，Dean？你想要看着我烧光那些最后的、可悲的反抗吗？”他的声音沉了下来。“我可以液化人们，你知道那是什么意思吗？我只需要看着他们，然后他们……他们就分崩瓦解了。你能有哪怕一点明白那闻起来像什么吗？明白当他们试图尖叫，那听起来是什么样吗？”

Sam在哭，Dean想他并不知道。在他的恐惧和Sam所说的话带来的反胃中，他看到了一线希望的光亮在胸口徐徐展开。如果Sam会哭——如果他像Dean一样会为这样的事感到恐慌——那么也许在这头怪物之下仍然存留着Sammy的一部分。

就是这样一个希望促使Dean伸手捧住Sam的脸。促使着他的拇指滑过他兄弟的颧骨，拭去泪痕。

Sam的力量猛地撞上他，通过手铐和他背上的纹身把他按在玻璃上。Dean的手臂被展开到两侧，手铐发烫的在腕间跳动。Sam站在了所能触及到的范围外，垂着头，身体颤抖得如同暴风中的草芥。

“Sammy，”Dean轻声叫道。他努力前伸而身上狂奔的力量变得锐利。它停在他的喉咙凝结了他的声音——凝结了他的空气。

Sam让自己停止颤抖，慢慢抬起头，眼睛里映射着窗户另一侧的火焰。“不许。”他的声音里有燃烧的碎裂声伴奏。“不许你他妈可怜我。”

如果Sam的力量没有阻滞他的喉咙，Dean会解释他的感觉并不是可怜，而是同情。④当然这无法改善什么——他认为Sam不再有能力辨别这二者的微妙区别了——但他会试试看。事实上，他所能做的只是继续尝试挣脱Sam的禁锢，力图触碰到那个他认为曾一瞥即逝的兄弟。

Sam的眼睛眯了起来。“也许我应该让它继续燃烧。也许那样能让你迟钝的脑袋认识到现状。恶魔赢了。我们输了。故事。该死地。完结。”

他一字一顿地说完，锐利的力量一阵阵的爆发着。在Dean的体内流动，带着Sam的探尝，留下泛滥的复杂情感和渴求。

欲望。

堵塞Dean气管的力量消散了，Dean有整整两秒的时间吸进新鲜的空气，然后Sam的嘴唇覆了上来，饥饿而带着占有欲。他研磨着他的嘴唇，咬着唇瓣，苛求着入口。

Dean后仰着头张开嘴，让他的兄弟进入。他忽略掉痉挛的胃部，恐慌鼓动的心脏。感觉上而言，这并不是投降。而是一种绝望的、不顾一切的试探，试探Sam三个月前在浴室里对他所说的是否属实。

Sam吻了Dean很久，让他再次开始呼吸困难。当他终于离开他，Dean感到有些眩晕。Sam的嘴唇跟Dean的一样肿，而很难让人越过它去看向他的眼睛。他在那双金色的凝视中寻找些许的冷静：些许能够表明他的轻率已经安抚了他弟弟内心黑暗的迹象。

但Sam的脸仿佛是一面看不透的镜子，他抓着Dean的头发把他的头往后扯，暴露出他柔软的咽喉。

“让我来告诉你，”Sam说。“你每诚实地答一个问题，我就让你选一个留下的地点。准备好了吗？”

Dean不会喜欢那样，他能预料到。但这并不像是他有选择权。他闭上眼，点了点头。Sam的手立刻抓紧了他的头发。

“你必须看着我回答，”他要求。Dean强迫自己再次睁眼，Sam为此亲昵地拱了拱他的腮边以示奖励。“这样好多了。好的，我们从简单点的开始。为什么你要提起在大都博物馆的那天？”

某种程度上说，Sam是对的：这是一个简单的问题，并且Dean知道答案，能瞬间答出来。但是再一次的，他也知道答案将会惹怒他的兄弟，而他真的想毫发无损的通过这个问题。

如果这在Sam看来只是个简单的问题，Dean真的不想知道有难度的问题将是什么样。

“时间不多，宝贝，”Sam刺激他。

Dean咬紧下颌，决定如果他无论如何都要让Sam不高兴的话，他还不如一干到底。“我想着这也许能让你拍拍屁股起来干点什么。”

“哪一部分？”Sam问，毫不留情。“是你花了一整天为了无聊发牢骚的部分，还是我操了你的部分？”

“操的部分，”Dean费劲地说。

“你以为我会为了进行一场旧事重演而救那里。”Sam听起来温柔得危险。

无视于他兄弟声音里的警告，无视于他自己攀升的恐惧，Dean因为这该死的情形的生发出的挫败感逐渐升腾为一种类似愤怒的东西。他紧闭着嘴。

Sam只是冲他微笑，像猫一样亲昵的发出呼噜声，“时间不等人，Dean。”

“那不是一个问题，Sam，”Dean反驳。

“好吧。那这是你想要的吗？”

当Dean依旧没有回应——他太过生气而沉浸在这样的情绪之中——Sam用他在Dean发间的抓握让他扭头看到大火。他突然意识到Sam正被这样一种狡猾而猩红的色彩涂抹着：整个房间似乎都被浸泡其中。

“回答我，不然我就让它烧毁。”

在舌尖传来一阵灰烬的幻觉时，Dean努力咬着牙说出了一句“是的。”

Sam琥珀色的眼睛沉淀了，他慢慢的把Dean的头拉到一个他的肌肉痛叫着想要放松、连吞咽都会疼痛的位置。

“我好失望，兄弟，”他轻声说。“我们讨论过这个问题不知道多少次了。”

这并不需要一个回答，但Dean舔了舔唇回答了，“我知道，我很抱歉。”无论如何。他的反抗意识在他弟弟的注视下瓦解了。在异变之后，刚开始的那段日子里，他时刻充盈着愤怒，但要保持这种情绪变得越来越难了。

“你想要我直接占有你吗？是这样吗？”Sam的大腿，坚决而侵占性地，挤进Dean的腿间。他倚得更近些，呼吸灼热的打在Dean的耳朵，然后低语，“你想要我干你？就在这？因为我可以，Dean。我可以把你转过去，在你看着整个城市燃烧的时候分开你，然后干你。你觉得这能不能让你那冥顽不灵的脑袋意识到事情已经不同了？”

“别。”

这些日子里Dean的话语脱口而出得太随心所欲；不请自来得像个老朋友，在每一次Sam逼得太紧的时候。他可以感觉到他兄弟的勃起顶着他的臀部，而他知道Sam也同样能感觉到他的。有一瞬间，Dean眼前闪现一出内容充实的表演，关于他们的身体一起律动，在汗水润滑中，关于无论何时Sam狠狠撞击带来的，他体内那妙不可言的，过电般的灼烫。Sam清浅地撞着他，Dean没能阻止自己泄露出并未吞咽的呻吟。

“看，你一直说不，但是你的身体……”

Sam的手早在Dean察觉之前就探入了他的内裤，在他的分身上绕着圈，让他的脉搏频率疾升。Sam的拇指划过顶端，肆意涂抹着前列腺液，让Dean无法装作他没有因为Sam的身体如此靠近而兴奋。

“这不能说明任何事，”Dean坚持道。他尽力把注意力集中到脖颈上肌肉的不适感，但Sam正在无所事事地玩弄他的方式根本无法让他忽略。他开口，喉咙感到干渴燥热，“操，Sam，你了解我的；连风吹得合适我都能硬起来。”

Sam在Dean阴茎上的手收紧，让他发出一声嘶哑的喘息。“不许撒谎，Dean。你不会——”他喉结耸动，手指插进Dean的发间以示警告。“你不会想要在现在惹怒我的。”

“已经见识过一部分了，”Dean喘着气说。

Sam发出一声难以置信的气音说道，“别让它变得更糟。”

Dean一定是今天特别的有受虐倾向，因为他马上回嘴：“你觉得还能比这更糟？”

他等着他确信会随之到来的疼痛：Sam至今还没伤害过他，不代表在Dean的紧逼下他不会这么做。但Sam只是静立着，时间好像无止尽的延长。然后他小心地松开Dean发间的头发。低下头甚至比被弯曲成那种尴尬的角度更疼，Dean皱了皱眉。Sam的手找到了他的后颈揉擦着，驱散了僵直。

“我开始好奇你是不是需要我这么做了，”过了一会儿Sam说道。“是不是你需要我占有你一次来让你明白事情现在不同了，明白你是我的而我不会让你走。我想知道是不是你需要被提示一下我能让你多爽。还是你只是需要一个宣泄的机会。又或者你需要我来占有你所以你不需要感到让我上你有多内疚。”

Sam放松Dean的分身，把手推得更低些。Dean的身体不假思索地变成迎合他兄弟抚摸的动作，然后一真惶恐浇灌了他。他让自己一动不动，感到Sam的手指在他的入口处描画：这是异变之后他们就没有碰过的地方，虽然还有那所有其他的爱抚。

“求求你——”Dean低声说，他的声音立刻被他兄弟的卷曲在他喉咙的力量中止了。

“求我动手？这是你想要的吗，宝贝？”

现在Dean能听到Sam嗓音中的颤抖。他想着是不是他这次要完了：是不是他终于把Sam逼得超过了所能控制的临界点。

“如果我这么做了会让你好过得多，是不是？”Sam继续道。“然后你就能把错都推到这个大坏蛋恶魔身上，对吧？告诉每个人是我强迫你这么做，是我逼迫了你，我是个怪物。嗯？这就是你想要的吗？回答我，该死！”

Sam说到最后几乎在吼叫，但他的手指依然带着带着疼爱与温柔。鲜明的对比把Dean的脑袋弄得一团糟，他不知道应该相信哪一边：是那种温柔还是狂野的、激烈的愤怒。Sam似乎意识到他挟持了Dean的声音，又或者他已经说够了，因为Dean咽喉上的压迫消失了。

“来吧，Dean，”Sam低声说。“让我问你一个问题。”在Dean还在润湿自己嘴唇而没有更多动作的时候，他又急剧地加上一句，“说实话，不然我就让它烧毁。而且相信我，我知道你有没有说谎。”

Dean闭上眼，感到喉咙里疼痛凝成一团。他不想回答这个问题。因为他和Sam都知道答案是什么，但是他们都不乐于承认——Dean不需要说出口——然后他们都可以装作那不是真的。

“这是你想要的吗？”这个问题几乎是怜悯的被提出来。

Dean意识到他在哭。他感到羞耻。为他在Sam爱抚之下的动情的身体，为它无视了他大脑疯狂发送的信号的行为。

“很简单的问题，宝贝，是或者不是？”

Dean背后，一窗之隔的火焰炙烤着他，而太阳就在他眼前。Sam的热力渗入他的肌肉之下，而他想要，上帝啊，想要得要命。Sam的手指正在他的穴口，没有推入，仅仅是逗弄，而Sam，Sam，Sammy无处不在，同时又无处可寻。于是Dean就……他不能再忍受了。他做不到。

他能感到他的内心在滑向疯狂。像爱人一般欢迎着它。

然后Sam的力量雷鸣般滚过他的身躯，将他的紧张点燃，将他拖回处处断裂的世间里，仅存的一点无论本质是什么的清明。

“不准那样，Dean，”Sam警告他。他以双手捧着Dean的脸，而Dean已经不再硬着了。他想知道在他忙着崩溃的时候过了多长时间。又有多大部分的城市被烧毁了。

振作起来，儿子。我需要你为了我坚强些。

爸？Dean想着，但老爸已经死了。老爸不仅死了还在灵魂的程度上消散了。对他而言是幸运的：如果他不是在异变前就死去，那么Sam如今一定会把他五马分尸。大概还会让Dean全程看着。那个声音——那些话语——只是一段记忆。但他们给了Dean面对自己的力气。

“我哪个也不选，”他说。声音在他自己听来很奇怪：听来嘶哑而发抖。“我想要我的兄弟回来。我想要——老天，我希望我从来没有做过那个交易。我希望我没有为你做这些。但我不能——没有你，我就是不能，而我——这是我的错。这全部都是我——我的错。而我不能——耶稣啊，我不能再忍受这些了，所以我……是的，如果在等着你让我忘了我自己是谁，或者让你拿……拿走走你想要的之间选，你就直接动手拿吧。”

“不，”Sam说。他听起来几乎像Dean一样崩溃，而Dean希望他能透过眼泪看清：希望他能看到他兄弟脸上的表情。“如果我——Dean，如果我那么做了，我不认为你会——我想要的是你，Dean。我想要我的兄弟。我不想要一个空洞的躯壳，所以我、我很抱歉，我不能给你解脱。”

“Sammy，”Dean乞求。他伸手，抓紧Sam的衬衣，Sam没有阻止他。他的手温柔地擦拭他腮边的泪水。

“如果我对你那么做了，我——我不认为我还能把你恢复回来。而我需要你在我身边。我需要你来——你来安置我。我很抱歉，伙计。我该死的很抱歉。”

Dean很确信，恶魔穿着他父亲的皮囊割碎他的时候也不会比这更痛苦。连呼吸都仿佛需要挣扎，他知道他有些呼吸过度，或者他想要昏过去。因为他第一次相信，从内心里明白，Sam不会在他想要前占有他。在正常的范围内，这个认知应该带来轻松，然而Dean却感到了恐慌。

一团乱。乱得不可救药。

Sam的嘴唇在Dean的咽喉上逼迫着，轻咬下去。这并不疼但Dean可以感到他的心跳在他兄弟的唇下鼓动，让他感觉更像暴露了。他呜咽得更严重，感觉随时都可能崩毁，然后Sam的手停在了他的腕间，有节奏的动作起来：抓紧，放松，抓紧，放松。

这是一种从容而恒定的动作，Dean发现他的注意力被转移到了律动之上。感觉他的脉搏从狂乱的跳动中逐渐放缓与之配合。平静覆盖了他，冰凉而轻缓得像夏日的雨水。这一次Sam钻入他的体内的力量的低沉敲打十分狡黠，Dean甚至没有发现，就已经放松得如果没有被抱着就要瘫软在地了。他的胸腔感觉……很空虚。

“这样好些了，”他喃喃道。

Sam吮吸着他的皮肤，力道没有大到形成吻痕，然后离开了。“我练习过很多次，”他说。这话说得苦涩，但Sam的目光扫掠着Dean的脸，却依然是温柔的。“你还好吗？”

Dean诚实地笑出声。“不好。”

“好吧，笨问题。那你……好一些了吗？”

Dean希望答案是否定的，但它不是。Sam刚刚强迫他了解到一些他希望自己能忘却的真相，但现在最初的震惊结束了——既然Sam的力量正安抚地奔涌在他背后的纹身上——这也并不是那么石破天惊、地动山摇的大事了。

他点头。

“好的。”Sam的手在Dean身侧安抚的游行。“很好。”

Dean花了一段时间去享受胸腔里麻木的安静，然后问，“你是故意这么做的吗？”

这问题萦绕他内心已久，当然了——Sam是在玩弄他，让他接近Sam在心血来潮时想要的样子，促成一些小爆发而不是一场不可挽回的崩溃——但他从没说出口和询问。他不确定他的问题将意味着什么。

Sam的表情难以解读。

“你有吗？”Dean逼问。

Sam的力量在Dean的身体里伸展开，让他跌入他兄弟的臂膀之中。Sam抱紧他然后说，“电视机旁有些新的电影。我出去不会超过几小时。我会尽力去救，好吗？”

Dean花了几秒才想起来这事最初是怎么开始的，然后他说，“谢谢。”

Sam坦诚地看着他。“我猜让你说出口一定会把我今天的好运用尽。”

Dean望着他。他试着思考他兄弟想听的是什么，但他的大脑感觉像被挤进了榨汁机。即便他如今很震惊，崩溃的余震仍然在他的肌肉中战栗着，而这更令人分心了。

Sam的眼睛又眯了起来，但这次不是因为愤怒。Dean可以从那双金色如深潭的眸中读到悲伤——或者这只是他的痴妄。当Sam把他拉近，在他前额落下一个纯洁的吻，他并没有很惊讶。

“我爱你，”Sam耳语，然后他臂膀间的温暖离去了。

Dean的腿力气用尽，他化成一堆废墟跌落到地板上，但Sam并没有停顿。Dean抬头，赶上了他兄弟消失在门边的剪影——没有上锁，反正Dean也知道他不能从地板上起来。门在Sam伸手由一阵力量的微风关上，Dean再次独自一人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> ①原文I didn’t start the fire←有首歌叫《we didn’t start the fire》，三米应该是唱的这个。  
> ②incubus←这是一种男淫妖，词源是拉丁语的“梦魇”，会奸淫睡梦中的女性甚至是男性，女淫妖应该是succubus，不知道为啥原文里John是狩猎男妖的时候会怕俩小孩无法自持XDDDD真是细思恐极（？）啊  
> ③the Good Samaritan←圣经中的故事，有兴趣可以去查一下  
> ④原文not pity but compassion←这俩词的差别原本就比较微妙。


	2. Chapter 2

Dean能从穿透他的力量安抚变慢的速度估测出他兄弟离开得有多迅猛。最多几分钟，Sam就远得足以让Dean被疼痛吞没缩成一团。他希望他兄弟回来——他渴求着Sam所能带来的麻木感——而他的欲望同时恐吓与蚕食着他。他感到最后一丝力量绵长的轨迹消散了，他的胃痉挛了一下，一阵突发的恶心让他无措起来。

他跌跌撞撞地尝试了好几次，不过最终还是站了起来。他的肌肉仍然显得无用，在余惊未定中颤抖着，让他在走向浴室的路上摔倒两次。站起来一次比一次更困难，也更简单：他的四肢逐渐恢复了知觉，但亟需寻找出口的渴求却越来越强烈，Dean希望能在一个事后便于清理自己的地方做那样的事。

如果他就在这失控，那他就得让Sam的心腹恶魔之一来收拾残局，又或者等Sam回来让他来干。无论哪一种都会让Dean羞耻至死，而在他终于一瘸一拐的跨过浴室的门槛时，心下的放松让他不禁红了脸。

他扑倒在马桶前，一手压住胃部。陶制的瓷砖在膝下异常冰冷，在他支撑着自己的掌下，马桶边缘也像冰一样。他弯下身子，感到胃里的恶心感开始翻腾，却在之后因为什么也吐不出来而呻吟一声。

他的下腹痛如刀绞，让他全身的肌肉都开始痉挛，他知道要是他能该死的吐出来一定能轻松一些。他绝望地把手指伸进喉咙。他开始干呕，但病痛却被死死锁在腹腔里，就像Sam的印记刻录在他的皮肤上一样牢固，仍旧是什么也吐不出来。

Dean用拳头砰地捶在马桶座上，紧紧抓着光滑的瓷边啜泣。他的前额上，Sam亲吻过的地方刺痛着，而他兄弟最后留下的话语蛇行在憎恶中，无终止的循环。

在最后的最后，它看起来那么像Sam：那是他的Sammy，而绝非黄眼恶魔的创造品。就仿佛是Dean看进他兄弟被金色虹膜临时占据着的那具躯体时，他次次哀悼的那个灵魂——就像那他妈有一个死去的人透过Sam的眼睛看了出来。数月以来，Dean从未像此刻一样感到致命的孤独。

Sammy。

他的胸腔里骤然疼痛起来。强烈得淹没了恶心感，并仍旧上涨着上涨着，直至无法忍受。上帝啊，好疼，如果他没法宣泄出来这一定会杀了他。Dean张开嘴，所有痛苦汇聚起来，形成了一阵诡异的恸哭。那甚至不是人类的声音，太阴冷刺痛，太受尽折磨，让Dean为自己能发出这样的噪声而受吓。

那声音源源不绝地倾泻，直至他的嗓子因此变得嘶哑，他的心脏裂成碎块。他紧抓马桶边，战栗得好像罹患了某种突发疾病，他断断续续吐出那些话语，看着它们像血滴一样落下，支离破碎，温热四溅，他听见那回声扑向自己。

“——想你，Sammy——该死，我不能——见鬼——我爱你，那么该死地爱——你抛下了我，又一次抛下了我而你承诺过不会的，该死——上帝啊，求求你——求求你，我只是——只是想要在你身边，想要——我他妈再也不能这么做了，我——Sammy——我需要——天啊，我需要你——”

最终，就像让Dean很不好受的企图逃跑的那天一样，Dean大脑中的某些基本回路超载了，他有些呆滞起来。他反射性地说着一些无意义的词句，但随着时间过去，那些话语变得结结巴巴，逐渐放慢，最终停止了。他的身体继续颤抖了几分钟，但最终他静了下来，此刻万籁俱寂。只剩下一些空虚和力竭，虽然仅仅距离他醒来只有约一个小时，他却只想爬回床上。

Dean本想待在原地直接睡过去，但他的脸因为眼泪变得黏糊糊的，还有一阵阵刺痒的热力冲击着他的眼睛。他抓着马桶座把自己支撑起来，起身拖着步子走到水槽边。冷水刺激着他仍然发热的皮肤，他把头扎进水槽中，发出了含混不清的声音。

在足够冷静以后，他关掉了水，从房间供给的柔软的厚毛巾中拿了一条擦干自己。他把毛巾扔在水槽边上，抬头看着镜子。

他几乎认不出镜中回望他的那个男人。

那张脸是熟悉的，当然了——同样的颧骨，有棱角的下颌，还有他看重了很多年的略有些尖削的鼻子。同样饱满的，曾带给他——和Sam，在一个难忘的场合里——比他意愿中更多麻烦的嘴唇。他仍然下巴光滑，即便他并不被允许给自己剃胡子。这些天里，刮胡子意味着坐在水槽边上，Sam站在他的两腿间，Sam的双手抬着他的头让他向后仰去，剃须刀紧随着手指的轨迹在光裸的皮肤上拖行。

镜中折射出的男人有着比Dean记忆中更长的头发：甚至孩提时期，老爹也一直让他头发短短的。还并没有Sam的长，但却足够遮住了耳尖。重点是，足够接受一只手掌轻而易举的爱抚。

虽然要他追根究底，还是那双眼睛更令他困扰。

它们周遭的皮肤有些微妙的阴沉，白皙的肤色看上去有些刺痛发红。他的虹膜似乎比他曾经认知的更绿，那近乎令人震惊的颜色与发散的黑色瞳孔强烈对比着。所有的这些他都能接受，要是它们没有那么无措，透明，那么空洞。担惊受怕，无处可逃。

它们属于困兽，不属于猎人。

它们不是Dean的眼睛。

它们不可能是。

他转过脸回避他的倒影，鄙夷着它。但他这么做的时候，依然小心着避免自己看到背上爬满的黑色线条，并且打算从现在起避开所有能反光的表面。只要不去看，很容易就能对正发生在他身上的事情当做毫不知晓。

把整件令人不安的事件推到脑后，他走到客厅穿衣服。

五分钟后，他穿上了一件磨得很旧的黑T恤和一件宽大的套头衫。他不敢说这种组合让他感觉好起来，因为实际上他依旧什么都感觉不到，但至少这是舒适的。何况，这会让Sam回来时生气，而在Dean今早被迫经历的那些事以后，他需要做些叛逆的小动作。

他不确定为什么最开始他的兄弟给他那些衣服——Sam表达得很明白，他更喜欢Dean穿着他塞满了衣柜的合身上衣和量身定做的裤子——但他也并没有太深究于他这么做的可能动机。大概很大程度上因为他每次开始考虑这个问题，脑中浮现的两个词都是  _便于访问_ 。①

窗户一端的火光跳跃得恼人，于是他走过去拉下窗帘。红色的帷布似乎洋溢起来，像一袭余火的锦缎，沉郁了满屋的猩红华彩。Dean无法辨别这样是好了一些，还是简单的更糟了，但最后他还是把它们拉了下来。这样他可以少些往外看的兴致。

他转身扫视房间，盯着床很长一段时间。爬回去和衣酣睡直至Sam回来是个不错的主意。能让梦魇把他带离一段时间。

再说了，Sam几乎从不离开。虽然Dean现在仍旧受困于此，但他至少能独处。没有人盯着他，用目光追溯着他每一次肌肉的抽动，每一次呼吸的律动。也没有人用手掌游走在他的皮肤上，用合适的力度使他紧张却又不至无可挽回的发疯。

猛地转过身，Dean向沙发走去。他在绒垫上伸展躯体，往远离窗户的一侧倾靠。Sam提到的那些碟片正成堆码在茶几上。其中有一些惊悚片，不乏动作片，甚至还有几张黛比达拉斯②，让Dean嗤笑出声。

在少年时期他不知道靠这部电影打过多少次飞机，在Sam开始这所有之前的时候。不是因为他对电影真有多少兴趣；只是在心痒难耐时靠一张碟片亲自动手要比费神地找个对象容易得多。

他想知道是不是Sam知道那些，还是说这也是那些变态的巧合之一。毕竟这严格而言并不算是一部晦涩的色情片。并不是说这很重要。不管怎么说，Sam留下这部电影总得有个理由，而很他妈明显的是，他在并不怎么巧妙地鼓励Dean以此唤回他的情欲。这整套做法荒谬极了。

毕竟，照Sam在浴室里以他的忏悔作为自己动手动脚的特许的做法看来，Dean在这方面不像是需要什么帮助。仅仅因为他没有真的从中解脱，并不代表他无法勃起好吗。

Dean一脚扫开DVD盒子，漫不经心地考虑要看些什么。不能是色情片，必须的——他不可能心如止水的呆着看完——但这还有些没那么讨厌的选项。他有很长一段时间没看浑身是胆③了，史蒂夫麦奎因在里头无疑是个大坏蛋。

不过最终，他还是无法聚起力气来放点什么。而且实话说他也有些缺乏积极性。电影在这些日子里变得甘苦参半：它们是种避难所，但它们也无时不刻不在提醒他事情已然……不同了。

Dean不知坐了多久，沉浸于孤独中，避免思考任何极其痛苦的事物，直到套房的门旋转着被打开。这对于Sam回来而言太早了些——除非他中途改变了心意。Dean感到疲倦得无法生发出别的情绪，直到他伸长脖子去看来者，恐惧让他一下站了起来。

根本无处可逃，但他还是冲向了Sam声称处理过的那间房。他知道他的兄弟设有屏障，而如果他能跑到门的另一端——如果他能设法关上它并且激活那些结界——那么他也许能有一线生机。毫不意外的是，他没走几步就被扔了回来，甩在窗户旁的墙上。

那冲击并没有印象中的那么疼痛——几乎没打断他的呼吸——而他有些不确定是那个黄眼杂种要这么小心翼翼地避免惹恼Sam，还是就是他变得更皮糙肉厚了。Sam不知是否对他做了什么。Sam近来频繁的触碰他，描摹他的每寸皮肤，留下他软弱而刺痛，而有时候很难分辨他兄弟吐露的是感情还是施行仪式的咒语。

黄眼恶魔的目光缓缓扫过沙发，双手背在身后，他的眼睛看起来不那么黄了。其中混浊着红色的光彩，让那双眼看起来病态而嗜血。有趣的是，Sam即便在眼中满溢摇曳的火光时，他的眼睛看起来也是金色的。Dean不确定这说明了他兄弟的什么，他只知道他不喜欢这样。

套房的大门咔哒一声关上了，Dean的眼睛不自觉地转向声音传来的方向。看起来黄眼恶魔还带来了他的跟班之一：一个拥有乌黑的长发与眼珠的女人。面容姣好体态婀娜。她冲Dean浅浅一笑，漫步行至他刚坐的沙发旁。当她以一个舒适的姿势斜倚在上面，身着的紧身长裙勾列出她每一处傲人的曲线。

“终于只剩你一个了，”黄眼恶魔满意地开口。

Dean静静地瞪着这个杂种：觉得无话可说。如果他不是被人剥夺至只能活得像只养尊处优的宠物，如果这是在Sam将他分裂开，重塑为一个更能取悦他人、更俯首屈从的形象之前，他能更容易地与之正面交锋。他记得曾经，在这种情况下，他会感到愤怒多于恐惧，但他不能唤起记忆中那种确切的感觉。那个混蛋将他的生活扭曲成一场充满血腥和火药的嘉年华盛会，让他生活在死亡的讥笑中，而Dean却除了落败之外什么也感觉不到。

他觉得他永远也不能原谅Sam这一点。

“怎么了，你的伶牙俐齿呢？”恶魔问道，漫步走到他跟前。“不得不说，我觉得好失望。在我费尽心机才让你独处之后。”

Dean花了一会儿才意识到这话的意思，然后他满脑子想的都是他早该知道。只要好好想想就该知道的。

杀人放火从来都是这些杂种的特长。

出乎意料的，Dean腹腔里的惊恐转变成了愤怒。所有的那些毁坏：所有的大费周章。而这都是为了什么？好让那个混蛋能对他更幸灾乐祸吗？未经思考地怒吼从他唇间滚落。

“你这狗娘养的。”

恶魔的眼中闪烁着恶毒的愉悦。“噢，就是这个样子。看起来Sammy还没把你完全驯化。”

忽略掉由这混蛋亲昵呼唤他兄弟名字的熟悉方式所带来的恨意，Dean问道，“为什么？”

恶魔咧嘴大笑，走近一步，入侵了Dean的私人空间。这个举动引发了他体内令人不快的在房间那天晚上的共鸣的记忆。不过这一次，恶魔不再满足于只让他感受宿主的体温。他一手攀上Dean的臀部，另一手抚摸着Dean的脸颊，让他突然强烈的想起来Sam，他的胃抽搐起来。他转开脸，尽量避开他的触碰，恶魔轻笑起来。

“我知道为什么他想要你了，”它说，“人类一般都是有趣的——可悲，不过有趣——可你呢……你却乞求着被破坏，是不是？”它用拇指擦着Dean的下唇，在Dean咬他时及时抽开手。

“喔，好烈的脾气。”恶魔咧着嘴。“我喜欢。要是你毫不反抗就乐趣全无了。”

它在玩他。一定是的。它不可能真的打算对他做什么，更不用说那种事。否则它会让Sam变得甚至不能用盛怒来形容。

但Dean没有漏看黄眼恶魔眼里的饥渴。而他屁股上缓慢收紧的动作也不至让人不懂。

用Sam来恐吓这杂种似乎从何种程度上都很不对——那是他仍感到应该被保护的弟弟——但Dean此刻似乎没有别的筹码。如果恶魔真的打算这么做，它可以用它的力量让他无法挣扎，打开他，然后……不。绝不。他绝对不要为了自尊出卖自己。

“你敢碰我一下Sam一定会——”

“Sam会怎样？”恶魔打断他。“让我皮绽肉开血肉横飞？我可不这么想，Dean。你看，你和我嘛……我俩在这段时间有些不可分割了。”

它放开了他的臀部（感谢上帝），后退一步抬起右手。它大大分开五指，翻转手掌让Dean看着它的掌心，然后用拇指滑过无肌理的皮肤。血液，鲜红而触目惊心，自它碰过的地方流下来，然后Dean感到自己的掌中出现一个相应的刺痛。

这他妈搞什么？

恶魔看着Dean疑惑的脸，扩大了它的笑容。一股蜷曲的力量绕着他的手腕把他的手抬到眼前。又一阵冲击掰开他的手指让他能看到无二致的伤口躺在掌心。Dean盯着血珠弄脏他的皮肤，然后逐渐凝固。

“复活仪式的副作用，”恶魔道，一手握成拳，“你就没想过为什么你最爱的Sammy要用你的血来复活我吗？”

Dean没想过，显而易见。最初，他兄弟跪在恶魔脚边，从那畜生腕上的裂伤中饮血的画面吓坏了他，在这种情况下想到别的事，怎么可能。后来，他又需要担心一些……别的事情。

而他既然终于有了时间去考虑这事，也就不难搞清楚Sam在做这个特别决定时抱着什么想法。“他知道你会做出点什么，”Dean说道。

那恶魔把Dean的手放回他的身侧。“你比看起来还聪明。当然了，这是把双刃剑。Sammy杀了我，你也得死。”

Dean努力吞下被它话语里透露的信息激出的咒骂。为了保护他免受黄眼恶魔的伤害而给那混账同样的保护，这绝不应该。Sam应该明白这点的，该死。

恶魔的表情着实太见鬼的得意，让Dean急切地想找出什么消消它的气焰。他并没有怎么费劲就找到了。“天，我割腕那天你一定过得挺不错。希望没有因为我，让血弄脏你最喜欢的衣服之类的。”

恶魔脸上嘲弄的表情立即消失了。Dean胸中升起一股长久以来变得陌生的满足感，但他相当欢迎这种感觉。看起来他可笑又可怜的逃跑也不是全无好处。

恶魔花了好一会儿调整表情，才冷冷的说，“是的，提醒我要为此好好谢谢你。要不也许可以直接让Lilith替我谢你。”

Dean差点忘了还有个女人在场，不过当她动作流畅地起身他发现自己无法将目光从她身上抽离。她骄傲而婀娜地走向他，她身形姣好的曲线，她饱满的唇瓣，她丰盈的双乳，占据了他的视界。他的心脏重重地撞击着他，感到如饥似渴的汹汹欲望，而她仅仅是看着他而已。

他控制着自己，冲她投去一个紧绷的笑。“那个Lilith？”他问。“我的荣幸啊。真的。”

“噢，但我们已经见过面了，宝贝，”她亲昵地说，倚在他身上。

Dean的皮肤在她的触摸下燃烧起来，渴求穿透着他的躯体如同火焰。跟Sam的力量蛇行在他背后的印刻时的感受一样。不过这个弥散得更开，他的喉咙里还渗出一种味道，像是烧焦的肉桂味。他认出了那是什么。

“色欲，”他喘息道，“你这婊子。”

“好嘛，奖赏就是，”她的手指轻轻按压在他的颈间。“你懂的，那次的圣水真的很疼，Dean。更别说被像个犯人一样送回那个老鼠洞里了。但这个，让一切都划得来了。”她的嘴攫取了他的锁骨，欲望如同毒液般灌入他。

“你他妈在对我干什么？”Dean咬紧牙，抵抗着鼠蹊部疼痛的紧张感。

黄眼恶魔一手落在Lilith的肩上，让他的思维更清晰了一些。虽然她仍旧吻着他，她的手游走滑行于他的上衣底下。

“放开我，”Dean大吼，然后在她的指甲揉擦他的乳头时猛抽一口气。她喉咙里发出猫一样满意的呼噜声，贴得更近了。

“给我们一点时间。”

恶魔的话语轻柔而一开始Lilith似乎没听到，但紧接着它的笑容僵硬了，而她痛苦的叫起来。她往后退着，甩开Dean就像他突然浸润了圣水。她抬起右手揉着肩膀，怒视着恶魔的眼睛变得全黑。

它无视了她，走到她刚离开的位置侵占了Dean的视线。在这样近的距离，它的虹膜就像包覆着一圈血环。

“虽然你一直惹我不高兴，这却不是针对你的，”它告诉他。

Dean大笑一声，不过他的虚张声势却是有史以来最易拆穿的一次。他的身体仍然因为Lilith的碰触而绷紧，而他知道现在并不是停止了：这不过是一个中场休息，好让恶魔待会儿能更好的博彩。在那之后，他将会被扔回给那个衣衫不整的婊子。

“是哦，”他说。“你只是刚好抽中我了。”

恶魔的表情毫无触动。“这是关于Sam的。”

Dean之前也没觉得怎么开心，但一提起他的兄弟，深入骨髓的那种低沉、诡谲的惊惧就涌现了出来。他噤声。

“Sammy是我的金童，”恶魔稍顿，继续说道。“我的亚历山大大帝。但自从你的……事故……他就变得有些分心。你知道过去几周我们损失了多少领土吗？”

Dean有好几个月没想过战争了，事实上。他已经假定一切都已结束：以为Sam是因为恶魔大胜而能长久的待在这。他从来没考虑过他的兄弟旷工的可能性。

“多少？”他问，甚至没有掩藏声音中的希冀。

“我们今早丢了得梅因④，”恶魔答道。

Dean的胸中突然感到轻快得有些难以呼吸；他记忆中像这么开心的另一次还是当那个十字路口的婊子让他的兄弟死而复生时。他的笑里充满了快乐。就是恶魔现在把他的肠子扯出来编个花环，他的笑也停不下来。

爱荷华州。猎人们设法把恶魔们杀回了爱荷华。

“噢伙计，”他说，“这是值得窝火。”

恶魔看起来不爽本应是作为一个警告的，但Dean实在是高兴得无暇顾及，直到它开口道，“不过是花上一天就能拿回来的东西，一旦Sam把注意力收回到游戏里。”

在恶魔目不转睛的注视中，Dean感到他的笑容在凝固，然后消失了。他开始重新考虑起编花环的事。

“我需要他集中精神，”它继续道，“而不是成天跟在你屁股后面像是条发情的小狗。”它缓缓靠近他，嘴唇滑过他的脸颊。“所以我要给他他想要的。一次尽兴的性爱，然后我们就能重回轨道。”

Dean的目光颤抖着望向Lilith。她漆黑又饥饿的眼睛凝视着他，当她发现她攫获了他的注意，她立刻舔了舔唇。Dean脑中的一切都逐渐明晰起来，而他真的希望他不懂。

“你远没你被吹捧得那么不可抵抗，”他虚张声势道。“是什么让你觉得这回对我动点手脚，就能比你以往每次做的更有效？”

“我现在有更多时间发挥，宝贝，”Lilith答道。“而且你本来就想要Sam：我能从你身上闻出来。这就完全不同了。”

她轻轻走向前来，黄眼恶魔退开了。Dean与钳制他的力量抗争着，用头向后撞击着墙，试图分散恶魔的注意力。它短暂地龇牙咧嘴了一会儿，随即将力量扩散开，固定住他的头，令他全身麻痹。

作呕的绝望洪水一般淹没了他。他们不能这么对他，现在不行。他们要赢了，该死的；正义的一方几乎要赢了。

Lilith弓着腰贴向他像只猫，吸进他的气息，发出一声轻微而贪婪的喟叹。

“想想看，”黄眼恶魔说，“你会成为那个把世界交给我们的人。要是没有你，这一切都会变得不可能。”它对他露出一个柴郡猫式的露齿笑。“记住这个吧，如果到那时你还没疯的话。”

在一小段时间内，Dean的恨意超越了绝望。他可以感觉到它，固体的，灼热的在他的口腔之中：他能尝到它的铁腥味。

然后Lilith的手捧住了他的脸庞，烧焦的肉桂味逐散了铁腥味。她踮起脚来够着他，眼睛黑得像甲虫的外壳。Dean感到了前所未有的欲望。

“给我个吻，宝贝，”她呢喃着，夺走他的嘴唇。

色欲侵占了他。上帝啊，他想要——他需要——去触摸却不能动弹。他在所能允许的范围内全身心的投入进去，张开嘴来，往她唇间伸入舌头，饮下她给的所有。在他内心里，在某些遥远而漆黑的角落，他听到自己在尖叫，而欲望挡在了一切前面，像一层厚厚的雪封锁了求救声。

Lilith的手落下，隔着宽松的运动裤抓住他，而他腹腔内的欲望变得更为强烈。它聚集到了一处，让他立即意识到他无法获得任何解放。

Sam。他需要Sam。Sam的手Sam的嘴Sam的阴茎。Sam的身体覆盖着他，Sam充满他，占有他。

当Lilith最终离开，Dean在颤抖。他无法透过欲望看清：甚至几乎忘记要呼吸。它感觉起来就像大火渗透过了窗户，以贪婪之焰包裹着他的皮肤。

房里有谁在他旁边。有谁（不是Sam）走近了他对他耳语。

“就在这做个好孩子等着Sam好吗？”

手掌，又或者是某些更为无形的东西，让Dean从墙上离开。他不太知道自己在哪——某个依旧在套房中的地方，而他对Sam的需求强烈到了疼痛的程度。相同的压迫力紧压着Dean的肩膀让他向前，他跪了下来。

“对了，”那冰冷的声音耳语着。“跪着等他，就在这。”

有那么一刹那，Dean脑中浮现出一个词，不是Sammy，而是黄色。然后他猛地呼吸了一下它就消失了。无法理解的词汇在他周围鼓动，偶或触碰他的皮肤，让他变得极度的。见鬼的。饥渴难耐。

“我能给他脱衣服吗？”另一个声音问，伴随着一直手抚上他的脸颊。不是Sammy不是Sam他的Sam但这是个触碰。于是Dean向它靠去，发出小声的呻吟。

“让Sammy自己打开他的礼物。”

手被移开了。Dean紧紧追着它——老天，他想要，他需要——然而有什么封死了他的肌肉，将他固定在原处。

“待在那，”一个温柔的声音传来。“跪好了，要像个合格的婊子一样。Sam很快会回来，然后他会照顾你的。”

嘴唇相接，擦出闪电般的火花，让他在过于浓烈而失去欢愉的欲望中叫了出来。烧焦的肉桂味充满了他的口腔。“玩得愉快，宝贝。”

接着不是Sam的那些人离开了，带走了他们的声音。Dean待在原处，过于兴奋而无法移动，甚至无法思考他应该在等待时做些什么来获得一点小小的放松。即便他能也是一样的：除了Sam帮忙之外他无法达到高潮的认知，能强烈得透过情欲的潮湿迷雾。

时间被拉长，像太妃糖一样依附在他的皮肤上。每一次呼吸都让他的T恤摩擦过他的乳头。每一下心脏的跳动都让他的阴茎更硬的顶在运动裤的柔软布料上。

他在Sam一走进大楼时就感受到了他兄弟的到来。感到Sam的每一寸靠近都牵动着他下腹的收缩：同时一种疯狂的爱抚流经他背上的印刻的每一道线条。当门被打开，而Sam就在那，Sam的味道淹没了整个房间，Dean的整个身体战栗起来。他想要冲向他的兄弟而他动不了。只得跪在那，颤抖着感到沉沉的脚步靠近，带来一种混合尘埃与热力的气味，然后Sammy来了。

“怎么了？”Sam问，噢操，光是他的声音就几乎让Dean高潮。

Sam的手落在Dean的肩上，钳制他的力量突然消失了。他一跃而起抓紧了他兄弟的衬衣。Sam在Dean拉近他时没有拒绝，让他立刻找到了他柔软而欢迎的嘴唇。他发出一声震惊的轻呼，被Dean吸了进去，然后他们开始亲吻。

SamSamSamSam。这是Dean脑中唯一的词语，在他们的嘴唇的咬噬中，在Sam探入他嘴里的舌头里，在Sam紧紧捧着他面庞如同害怕着Dean随时会推开他一样的动作中，整个世界都仿佛崩塌了。

Dean抬手缠入他兄弟的发间。在唇齿厮磨间将Sam抱紧。那感觉起来如同永恒，但一切都很适宜，完美，就像缺失的一块拼图终于找到了位置，而他还想要更多。

当Dean从亲吻中猛地抽离，Sam发出像是绝望又有些暴怒的声音。他无视了他的声音，重新跪下来，抓着他兄弟的臀部来索取他想要的。当他发现在那的是牛仔裤而非鲜活的肉体，一句苦恼的呻吟粘着在他的喉咙里，但他可以感受到Sam就在布料底下，胀硬着（是的很好）并且为他准备就绪（甚至更好了）。绝望地悲吟着，他隔着织物舔弄着。他更希望Sam的肉体上什么也没有，但他无法拼凑出足够的力量去弄清楚怎么能碰到那所有的柔软皮肤。

Sam在他头顶的手动作粗暴，把他压得更近，嘴里低语着‘Dean’、‘就是这样’和‘他妈的终于’。Dean向一侧歪着头，然后隔着牛仔布料在他兄弟的阴茎上咬下去（不要太重，小心小心不要伤到他），截断了Sam的话语。

Dean发现他被拉着站起来，接着向后一推。他倒了下去，摔在某种柔软而有衬垫的东西上。在他能做出除了认知到这是床以外的其他事情之前，Sam再次覆上了他，渴求的手掌漫步在他的身体上。好的，是的，这也很棒。

Sam把他的T恤推上去，舔吻他的小腹，Dean不舒服的扭动了一下。接着布料被粗暴地拉过他的脸颊，Sam变得无处不在：Sam的嘴在碾磨他的乳头，Sam的手在抓着他的上臂肌肉。Dean含糊不清地叹息出声，他的兄弟在他的身体上往上挪了些，让他们的臀部贴在一起，挤压摩擦。他的视线里爆发出一阵白光。

“告诉我，”Sam喘息着，在Dean咽喉上棒透了的咬噬中说。“说出来。”

Dean不知道他的兄弟在说什么：他根本无法理解语句，也无法拼凑出一个回答即便他有。一阵情绪略过心间，而它不再重要，因为他不再能忆起Sam把他推倒，Sam的唇齿印在他的皮肤上，Sam的手游弋在他的全身，那都是什么感受。紧紧抓着Sam的屁股，他更坚决地将他的兄弟推向他，他向上拱起身子，索求着所有他需要的——他需要——不，他需要更多——需要被操——需要达到高潮。

Sam的身体贴着他颤抖。“Dean。Dean，告诉我。”

Sam得停止说话。Sam得摆脱这些沾满尘土的衣服。Sam得进入他。

“Dean！”Sam叫起来，仿佛感到疼痛，仿佛这正在伤害他，而他的动作变得犹豫不决。

Dean发出抗议的声音，收紧了抓握，尝试着让他的兄弟回到他们刚才“性感火辣发硬棒极了”的韵律中。力量的亮光不期而至，让Dean震惊得从欲望中略微抽身了一些。有一瞬间，它感觉就像床单不是丝绸的而是由荆棘铁网交织而成。

“你能听到我说话吗？”Sam咕哝着。他的重量移开了，然后Dean感到他的运动裤被拉到了大腿中间。

他想回答他兄弟的问题，但他又一次沉溺进欲望中。这有太多的Sam残留在他的皮肤上，就像是滑动的油脂。他是空气而Sam是热力，合在一起一点就着，致命火热，而在Dean的心中他能看见整个世界溺死在火海里。成百里高的火柱，灼烤着云朵，染红了天际。

疼痛又一次袭来。这次更长，更深，Dean因此而啜泣起来。当它停止时，他第一次在感觉上的数小时之后能看清了，Sam一半身体正压着他。他的兄弟的皮肤被煤灰染成一道一道的，衣服被烧坏了。他挣扎着一手解着皮带扣，另一手同时爱抚着Dean的阴茎。

搞什么？Dean想道，接着他想起黄眼恶魔的来访。想起了Lilith。不，不不不，他轻叫起来，但色欲再次淹没了他，他不能自制地向Sam索求。不能自制地用手在Sam的上衣下探寻发热的皮肤。

“怎么回事？”Sam在一个吞噬般的深吻间问。“我能——有什么不对——需要你来——操，Dean——告诉我这是没问题的。”

那个Dean脑中尖叫着的、意识尚存的地方在缩小，但他紧抓着它。爱荷华，他想着，好像那个词在色欲癌症般的扩散中能供他一方避难的处所。他知道Sam会停下，如果他知道Dean不想要这个，知道他并没有准备好，知道这是个跟Dean有关的操蛋计划，让他成为一个自我牺牲的替罪羊。

但他没法开口；他所有的话语都在力量的重压下支离破碎。他甚至无法推开Sam。他自己的手贪婪的索取着他兄弟的皮肤，左手移动着去紧抓Sam的肩胛骨，而右手则在Sam不合作的牛仔裤下尽力往里钻。

地狱也不过如此。

接着手铐变得赤红炽热，拉开了Dean的手。Dean的手腕被钉死在床垫上，Sam的力量压制了他身体的余下部分，将他凝结在原处。Sam在他阴茎上留下最后一下折磨的爱抚然后撤开了手。他的头垂下来，休憩在Dean的肩膀上。有一个时刻是属于静谧的，欲望构筑着，接着剧烈的疼痛撕裂了Dean的后背。

他所有自以为疼痛的经历都变得可笑起来。毕竟他从没有体验过剥皮拆骨。亦从未经历过凌迟之苦，从没被用硫酸灌入遍体疮口，或者被千万把充电的微小的刀片穿透肉体。

如果能张口Dean绝对会叫出口，他会扭动着挣扎着逃离，不管他的血液有多灼热。

但Sam并未给他这个选择，只是持续稳定的加重力量，低吟着，“对不起，对不起，我——我不想伤害你，宝贝，但这真的——我不知道还能怎么让你听得到。”远远的，Dean感到他兄弟的手抚摸着他的身侧，动作紧张而带着抚慰。“有人对你做了什么，是不是？是就点点头。”

Dean努力试着点头，拉扯他脑袋的动作用力得几乎扭伤脖子。

“它会自己消失吗？”Sam问。“如果我离开，它会不会——”

Dean摇头。不。不，他需要Sam。需要他来结束这一切。

“你能——自己一个人，你能解决这个吗如果——”

Dean无法回答，只能嘶哑的啜泣一声，试图让他的手再次运作起来，去感受指尖下滑动的他兄弟的皮肤。即使是被这样剧烈的疼痛穿透也不能在欲望下撑的了太久。

Sam吞咽了一下，在Dean的肩上痉挛似的点头。“好的。好的，我明白了。”

Dean背上的疼痛唐突的消失了，让他差点昏过去。一只有力的手环绕上他的阴茎，他无意识地回应着，向上抬起臀部迎合。让他轻松地是，他的身体终于开始遵循他的意志，让他在Sam的掌中激烈而兴奋地发情。除了他的前列腺液外这之间没有任何的润滑，而Sam不再确实的投入了，意味着这大概是他体验过最差劲的手淫，但一切都不重要了，因为这是Sam，这是他一直以来所渴求的。这是他所亟需的。

连他自己都不明白为什么他没有马上射出来：为什么他一直被禁锢在溢出的边缘却无法解脱。他饥渴得想要哭泣，有这么一分钟他几乎就要哭出来了，因为他所经受的该死的毫无用处，可接着Sam对他耳语，“为我高潮，宝贝，”而那成功了。

很疼。感觉上，那就像他的灵魂被通过阴茎倾倒而出，而且看起来射了一次又一次：一次高潮拉扯着他，让他发出无声的呻吟。Sam的脸仍旧埋在他的肩膀上，呼吸粗重而温热地打在Dean的皮肤上，而Dean能感觉到Sam的勃起顶着他的大腿。在一种逐渐升腾的情感中，他那么那么想要他，以至于哭泣出声，那是一声含混不清的哭叫，甘苦夹杂，接着这一切结束了。

在那个婊子Lilith触碰他以后首次，Dean恢复了神智。他全身汗水涔涔，肌肉疼痛而因为力竭颤抖。他的睾丸像被发狂的骡子踢过一样疼痛，而他浑身发黏，精液洒在他的下腹，包覆着他的阴茎，在大腿间湿湿的滑动。自少年时期以来他就再没有像这样高潮过。

然后这还有个Sam。

Sam覆在他身上，想要却没有占有。

这太令人疑惑了。Dean知道Sam希望他能自愿做这样的事，而他当时是自愿的。或者说他看起来是自愿的，无论如何。Dean关于过去一小时（两小时？三小时？）的记忆很模糊，但他大概能记得自己是怎么扑向Sam的。见鬼，除了把他兄弟的老二插进自己的屁股之外他什么都干了——要是他能协调四肢扒掉Sam的裤子他一定也已经干了。

Sam根本没必要深入了解：他根本没必要像那样推开他。也许他——上帝啊，也许Sam真的还爱着他。可无论如何，那他妈的又能意味着什么呢？它不能改变Sam做过的一切：亦无法洗净他双手沾染的任何血腥。它无法意味着哪怕一点点的改变……除了让整件事变得多困难了一些。

爱一个不会爱你的人从来都是艰难的。

Dean缓慢地意识到Sam仍然在套弄着他的阴茎。他弟弟的手很温柔，而现在那上面涂满了他高潮时喷得到处都是的液体，那感觉远没有他所希望的那么坏。他的腹腔依旧会熟悉地震颤，但他已经不再确实地受吓了。而这，非常讽刺地，要吓坏他了。

Sam一定是发觉了Dean升腾而起的恐惧，因为他的手离开了Dean的阴茎，栖息在他的臀部。那是种不舒服的湿滑触感。“你清醒了吗？”他问。

Dean开口前吞咽了好几次，声音仍旧嘶哑，“嗯。”

Sam立刻从他身上离开，大步走进浴室，门在他身后砰地关上。Dean能透过墙听到他兄弟的动静：能从床上感觉到力量流动着炙烤着空气。Sam的咒骂声很粗暴——混合着三分之二的痛苦与三分之一的激情——而听到他那样让Dean痛苦。

翻过身，Dean把膝盖屈到胸前。他很脏，也很想去洗澡，但从浴室传来的声音让他实在不想再现在进去。他盯着被漂红的空气，想着Sam为什么出去时没有扑灭大火。他能听见Sam在另一个房间里手淫：感到阴茎上还残存着他弟弟掌心的触感。

并没过多久：至多几分钟，Sam的咒骂变成了Dean曾经非常熟识的喘息。然后是一阵沉默，被流水声打破。

当Sam从浴室中出现，他的皮肤很干净，手里拿着一条湿毛巾。他蹲在床边将它递过来。

“拿着。把自己擦干净。”他的嗓音中暗涌着狂怒，而即便Dean明白这次他并不是惹麻烦的那一个，在接过毛巾时，他仍感到一阵不安的鼓动。

Dean朝下看了看毛巾，转过身背对他兄弟。他等着一个时机，希望Sam会给他一些隐私权的尊重，但Sam的目光没有动摇，而Dean绝不可能在他这样的心情下经过他身旁。他微微发颤着呼吸了几下，展开身子开始擦拭下腹。

Sam淡淡地看着Dean擦净身体，但他第一次没有看着他的身躯。他以目光描摹着Dean的脸，微妙而难懂地蹙着眉。Dean一直偷瞟他的兄弟，试图弄明白Sam脑中正在想什么却所得无果。

无法辨认他弟弟的表情，加上那目光中的张力，让Dean感觉要爆炸一样的尴尬。他不知道面对这样一种注视应该作何反应，尤其是其中的意味无关于性时。他不知该如何是好了。

他以最快速度结束并还回了毛巾。Sam花了一会儿才从他正在思考的东西中回过神，然后小心地接过。他用指关节擦了擦Dean的上臂，随后站起来走到浴室。

再次一个人，Dean考虑着把运动裤从脚踝拉回。但他困极了，而且说真的，这他妈有什么意义吗？最终，他决定再次蜷起身，用胳膊遮住脸。

他没听到Sam走来的脚步声，但床另一端因为重量凹陷时他并不惊讶。过了一会儿，Sam的手抚上他的肩膀，温柔的拉着他。Dean拒绝着，向另一侧倾侧着，接着他兄弟的握力收紧了。他能辨别出Sam的手指微微陷入他的皮肤，无论他的意愿如何，于是他嗤笑一声，一瘸一拐的爬过去。

运动裤终于在Sam将他不配合的身体拖过去时，从他脚间滑落出来。Sam的胸膛暖暖地抵在他背后：被烧坏的衬衣仍然柔软。Sam的臂膀环绕着Dean，将他抱紧，让他违背自身地感到舒适。转过头，他将脸埋在Sam的肩膀上。Sam调整了一下，抬起一只手抚摸着Dean的头发。

Dean不能辨认出他的兄弟是不是用了什么他那恶魔救世主的狗屁能力来安抚他，但他一定是这么做了。二选一中的另一个可能性——Dean想要这样，他出于个人意志的享受这样——并不是他现在所能接受的答案。

“是谁？”问句是暴怒的，但那些盛怒并没有感染他触碰Dean的方式。

Dean知道这是Sam必须要知道的信息，但他不想现在谈这个。他所想要的全部都是闭上眼睛假装身后的是Sammy。他想要假装这是异变之前，他们还在某个糟糕的汽车旅馆进行狩猎中。

他想要感到安全，即便那只是个欢迎。

“我要一个该死的名字，Dean，”Sam催促道，而Dean发现他发间的手在震颤。

他并不喜欢用黄眼恶魔的名字——甚至都不想去想起来。那个杂种不值得以一副中枪的骨骸以外的任何形态存在。不过只这一次，他让自己开口说出来。

“Azazel。”

Sam的手指收紧了，陷入他的胳膊和头皮，他的拥抱变得发冷。狭窄而不再安抚。Dean早该知道那不会长久。

“他自己做不到，”他的兄弟说。“还有谁？”

“Lilith。”

“他们有没有——”从坟地那夜之后Sam第一次听起来带着不确定。他在说完前不得不清了嗓子，“他们碰你了吗？”

“没有，”Dean说，但他一定有所犹豫，因为Sam的力量残暴的爆发了。

“碰了哪？”他吼道。

“这并不——”

重要，Dean本来要这么说，但Sam的力量挤进他的颅中，让他惊愕地猛抽一口气。他的身体在收侵时向后跳起，一句无话的拒绝呻吟着从唇间溢出。Sam收紧他胸前的双臂，镇压了他的挣扎，而探寻的力量潜入得更深。Dean与之抗争，但他的努力无异螳臂当车，最终Sam则……将他的内在翻了个遍。

力量在Dean脑内爆裂开来，交织的回忆走马灯一般让他抓不住。Sam探索着他的内心，匆匆略过他的希望、惶恐，毫不在意的将它们丢弃。Dean想要说些什么——也许寻求Sam停止下来——但他不再是坐在驾驶席的那个人了，他只能看着他逝去的生命变成令人惶惑的跳跃闪光飞速流过。然后，突然地，Sam找到了他想要找的，而Dean被扔回到黄眼恶魔和Lilith站在眼前的地方。

这一回他看着那一幕在他面前上演，不再被自己翻滚的情绪所禁锢，取而代之的是他兄弟盛怒的脉冲。Sam的暴怒随着每一个违禁的触碰，每一句嘲弄的话语节节攀升。在黄眼恶魔将Dean记忆中的自己放置在床前时，Dean感到一丝放松。

他的脑袋在Sam最终放开他时疼痛起来，他因为接下来的呼吸过猛呛住，咳嗽起来。他的老朋友，反胃感又回来了，伺机爬行在他的胃里，但Sam没有给他细想的机会。

将Dean翻过来，他低吼，“我的，”舔舐着他的锁骨。

Dean试着推开Sam，他腕上的手铐随即再度恢复了生命，将他的手钉回床上。他的呼吸太急太浅，他害怕着他兄弟皮肤里散发出的狂怒。

Sam不急不缓。他的手爱抚着Dean的身侧，同时在他颈间、唇上、胸口烙下一个个绵长又和缓的吻。Dean没用多久就明白了这是Sam清洁他的方式：Sam的嘴游走过Lilith和黄眼恶魔触碰过他的地方。那感觉令人困惑，Sam一边朝圣般温柔地抚慰他的身体，一边以盛怒给空气填进狂热而金属质的气味，但Dean的紧张缓缓地平息了。

当他的兄弟终于低下身子，Dean发出一声受吓的响声。然后他想起来Lilith隔着他的运动裤握住他的阴茎，他的胃紧张起来。他考虑着把Sam从身上踢开，但那反正不会奏效。不会在Sam能用一个迷失的想法就放倒他然后做任何他想做的事的时候奏效。他的手无意义的扭动着，试图找到什么抓取不放，然后Sam说，“Dean。”

那是个命令，Dean的目光不得不向下与他兄弟的眼睛交汇。他的呼吸在Sam眼底深切的愤怒中抽紧：就好像Sam把外面的火海装瓶，再像龙舌兰射手一般猛地倾倒而出。Dean花了几秒认识到他兄弟眼中还有一些别的东西，在火焰中闪烁着。它们深刻、恒久而无垠。渐缓了他心脏鼓动不已的狂跳。（译者注：Tequila Shooter←龙舌兰射手，貌似是一种鸡尾酒吧，这方面毫无常识_(:з」∠)_）

不，他想着，然后，是的，然后Sam低下了头。

Dean的身体并非真的不满于现状，而Sam是瞎了才会忽略掉嘴边毫厘之外发硬的阴茎。他回溯的一瞥告诉了他，无论他兄弟的虹膜被力量扰乱到何种程度，他的视力好得很。Sam的唇角噙着嗤笑，他刻意地舔了舔唇，然后Dean咬紧了下颌。他不确定他内心颤抖的“求你”会在出口时变成“停下”还是“给我更多”。

Sam停顿了太久，久得Dean的下颌开始发疼，他鼓起嘴唇呼吸。湿热的空气掠过Dean的阴茎，让他从喉咙里发出低低的呻吟。在那声响从他的唇中泄露出来之前，Sam起身。他给了Dean一个缓慢的深吻。

当他放开他再次耳语，“我的，”，他听来更生气了。Dean依旧试着弄清楚那怎么可能时，他的兄弟抬起他的右臂，抓住他的手。他几乎忘了黄眼恶魔的小小创口，但那伤口仍旧在那，一条浅浅的红线卧在他的手掌。Sam看着它一小会儿然后用鼻子蹭了蹭那块破了的皮肤。

Dean当然记得他腕上的伤口曾在他兄弟的舔舐中愈合：那不是一件容易遗忘的事。但他仍然微微讶异于他兄弟舌头使伤口消失，让微弱而徘徊的痛感离去的温柔触觉。最后一丝血痕被清理干净，Sam轻拍着平滑的皮肤，在Dean的之间落下最后一个吻。

Dean在他的手被放回到床上时微微颤抖，感受到一阵渴望——上帝啊，他不知道他想要什么但他是那么的——而Sam是那么的——他不知道——

“我的，”Sam第三次说，然后从Dean身上离开，站在床边。在Dean能动以前，力量在他身上滑动，将丝质床单拉过他的身体。

“留在这。”

Dean仍旧会时常反抗这类公然的命令——没其他特别的原因的话则是出于原则——但此刻并不同于那些时机。不是在Sam的眼睛亮得像白色的火光的时候，而且——老天——红色的力量火苗跳动在他的指尖。

Sam的眼睛闭了一会儿然后一阵脉冲穿过房间。Dean感到它穿透他的骨骼如同地震。他不用问他的兄弟也知道那是一次召唤。

他眩晕而疲累不堪，沉默地看着Sam一个手势将沙发翻了个个儿，面朝着门。他的兄弟投给他最后一个悠长的眼神，然后安定下来等待。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> ①原文easy access，指网站可以轻松接入，阿词觉得这里大概是Dean认为这些衣服都很容易被脱掉吧。  
> ②Debbie Does Dallas←情色喜剧片  
> ③Bullitt←老电影了，中文译名浑身是胆。  
> ④Des Moines←美国爱荷华州的首都，地理不好不是很清楚（你）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：这一章因为内容原因我分了两部分翻译。  
> 第一部分主要是Dean和Sam之间的感情矛盾，第二部分是Sam惩罚Azazel。  
> 之前只放了第一部分，我个人是很喜欢的，翻得也比较愉快。导致我今天翻译后半部分，也就是sammy吊打Azazel的部分异常痛苦……暂时没有校对（自己都不想看第二次），这段放在开头希望大家不要漏看。_(:з」∠)_

Dean无法将目光自他兄弟身上挪开。

从他在床上的高度看过去，只能看到Sam的剪影。红色透过窗户潮水般打在他的脑后——紫红的火焰在他的暗色的发上跃动——而他的面孔浸在阴影中。房内的黑暗似乎全都在他周身落定，厚重地簌簌而下。Dean能在一束模糊的琥珀色微光中描摹出他兄弟的左眼，但他无法透过阴暗分辨出其上的任何表情。他的凝视一次又一次落到Sam的左臂，它正落在沙发背上。红色的力量舞动在他的指尖，颜色像是熟透了的红莓。

Sam全神贯注于门上，那是一种几乎能为Dean所见的汇聚，凝滞了空气。

他们等待着。并没有等太久。

门被打开了，黄眼混蛋信步走进，Dean无法遏制的畏缩了一下，但那一刻里并不存在真实的害怕。Sam就在这，而Dean感到……不安全，不完全是安全的，但却是受保护着的。这令人困惑：他在那么长的时光中保护着Sam而，更近一段时间中，害怕着他，于是他不太知道该如何处理这种新的依赖了。

此刻却也不容细想，因为Lilith在恶魔之后接踵而至；他们一定一同等待着这个召唤。一看到她，Dean的胃被一阵懊恼的羞耻和无助搅成一团。他的记忆毫无催促地就滑了回去，沿着Sam仅仅数分钟前创造出的小径。

_他被压在墙上，她触碰着他。她的手——她的唇——遍布他的每一寸，燃烧的爱欲注入他的血液中，而他该死地动不了，他动不了_

力量在Dean的皮肤上冰水样的流动，使他从闪回中猛地回神。他将视线从Lilith身上抽离，Sam却并未看着他：他没给出任何行动的迹象，就仅仅是坐在那。但这股力量也没有别处可来，而Dean紧抓着它最后一丝柔滑的纹路，竟有些羞耻的感激起来。

当他看回恶魔，那黄眼的混蛋正敷衍地向Sam欠了欠身。Lilith在门边徘徊，目光呆然又警惕。Dean注意到她紧张得脸色发白，感到一丝宽慰。

黄眼恶魔站直了身子，向床边投来目光。Dean感到它的目光经过他的衣服，落在地上卷成一团的上衣，丢弃在另一侧床边的运动裤。游弋在他床单下的身体，流连于他瘀伤的嘴唇。他赶在它看进他眼睛前移开目光，但恶魔对他的逃跑行为发出轻笑，让他宁可自己没那么做。

“看来某人总算开了荤，”恶魔说。Dean能听到他声音中的嗤笑。“所以，他尝起来如何？跟你记忆里的一样又紧又热吗？”

毫无预兆的，仅仅是一阵爆发的力量，像日光一样照亮了房间。接着Dean的脸颊爆裂开来。血液从裂口中洒落到床单上，黏热湿滑地沾湿了他下意识捂住伤口的手指。在发生时他一定叫出了声，因为当他猛地望向他的兄弟，Sam也正回看着他。

从余光中，Dean注意到恶魔的脸上有着相似的伤口，深可见骨。但他大部分的注意力留给了他的兄弟：Sam的脸颊，被光镀上一层红色，向他封闭了情绪。如果在那双异质的金色眼睛里还有着什么感情，起码Dean是无法破译的。

他曾见过他的弟弟毁伤与折磨上百人，但不知怎么这个行为却让他震惊。Sam一定知道割伤黄眼恶魔会对Dean造成同样的伤害。看在上帝的份上，他才刚从Dean的记忆中看到恶魔解释这个：他才刚舔净Dean皮肤上这个课程残留的痕迹。

但Sam的眼神坦荡不讳。其中毫无后悔、担忧抑或其他任何表明他在乎Dean血流不止的迹象。甚至也没有一丝抚慰性的力量缠绕于Dean背上的纹身。Sam曾在发现Dean在电梯地板上流血不止时为此落泪，但如今他的眼睛却是干涸的。

Dean看向他的兄弟，难以分辨哪一个才是真的他：是这个回望着他，残忍疏离的年少的王，还是那个会在亲吻他指尖时轻似蜂鸟之翼的男人。

 _来啊，Sam_ ，他想着。 _给我一个该死的信号_ 。

Sam只是缓缓地看回恶魔。

失望在Dean的内脏中的低低跳动，几乎在恐惧奔流的血管中消失不见。他一看到便知晓Sam的决心，而且他也熟知Sam下颌里根植的那份固执。Dean仍在流血，疼痛灼灼地蠕动在他的腮边，而他想要从恶魔的惩戒中全身而退是不可能的。

作为始作俑者的黄眼混蛋似乎对濡湿了上衣右肩的血并不在意。从他缓缓展开笑容的嘴唇看来，他大概并不为疼痛或Sam的表情所困扰。

不得不再次说，它并没有像Dean那么了解Sam。

“啊呀，”它说道。“我猜你忘了你那小小的双向保护措施。”

“我没忘。”Sam的声音带着死亡的气息，Dean的喉咙不由为此绷紧。该死，这可有得疼了。

恶魔的笑容如电力耗尽的灯泡一样明明灭灭，最终稳定了下来。“虚张声势是留给扑克跟核战争的，Sammy。我们都知道你不可能伤我。你总不想给你那漂亮的小婊子留下疤痕吧，嗯？”

电视没怎么裂开就直接碎成了粉末，而所有的电灯都炸裂成碎玻璃倾落而下。窗帘像被一阵强风席卷，呈扇形撑开，在那后面，Dean能看到窗户被火焰炙烤得扭曲变形。厚玻璃从中心膨胀出不可思议的弯度活像要涨破了的胃，接着随着一声爆裂，锯齿状的碎片洒向建筑的侧面。

第一次，Dean听到了火的声音。不同于窃窃私语或是轰然咆哮，那声音更大：那是一种钻入他的皮肤以下，潜入他四肢百骸之中，能在他口中留下焦炭味道的声音。墙壁也有问题，在与内心的概念挣扎一番之后，Dean不得不承认它们是在熔化，像糖浆一样渗出，落在地板上。

最可怕的部分莫过于，Dean几乎能肯定Sam并非出于刻意做这些。不是的，这就只是……超荷了。他开始移动——他得从爆炸中心离开，逃得越远越好——随即发现自己被摔回床上，力道大得让他几秒内喘不过气来。

 **我说过让你待在那** ，Sam的声音在他的脑中怒吼。

 _那你他妈就得这么戏剧化吗_ ，Dean在脑中回话，但他的兄弟已经离开了，带走了用以压制的力量。虽然这并不是说Dean还会在刚刚的暴力表演之后还尝试做些什么。

他专注于把自己变得尽可能的渺小和不引人注意。不过有趣的是，他的脸颊不再疼了。看来吓坏了还能造成良好的麻痹。

黄眼的恶魔似乎并未发现他们的谈话。它正忙于环顾四周正在崩毁的现实。由它脸上微妙的笑容来看，它并不为Sam的展示感到不安。事实上，当恶魔将注意力重新投回Sam，它看起来几乎是自豪的。

“令人钦佩，”它悠悠道。“现在，为什么你不到外头去，让我看看你真正能做些什么？”

Sam笑了，房内的空气骤降了大概二十度。Dean忍住要出口的一句呻吟。在那个微笑之中，有着啼哭着蹒跚而行的鬼魂，有着被血污锈蚀的小刀，以及人的内脏洒落到地板上发出的，微弱的滴答声。

这是一种最终会使什么人的胸骨镶嵌到天花板上的微笑。

Dean不确定他信仰上帝，尤其是这些天里，但他缓缓闭上眼睛时，还是发出了一句简短的祈祷。 _让它快些结束_ ，他想。 _还有看在他妈的份上，让我昏过去吧。_

“还等什么？”他的兄弟问。

房内的力量汇聚起来，Dean不由得紧张起来，空气像充了电一般，他能感觉到背上和臂上的汗毛立了起来。他从来都不喜欢疼痛，但如今所面对的却是他最讨厌的状况：预知。他知道将有刀刃或者烧火棍或者钳子落下，并且这回他没法避开。

溢出的力量骤然消失，Dean不由得打了个颤。在一小段时间里，只剩令人窒息的沉静，辅以窗外的火焰的哀嚎，然后恶魔开始了惨叫。那不是任何一种所能被想象的情形中，人类所能发出的声音：更像是火焰燃烧的声音，倘使火焰的声音能够表达临死的痛苦。

Dean等待着同样的疼痛蜿蜒穿过他的身躯，疼痛却并未如期而至。好吧，他并不是在抱怨，但这到底在搞什么鬼？他睁开眼睛，抬头寻找发生了什么，然后猛抽了一口气。

这有一朵小小的云漂浮在房间正中。直径约有一英尺，放射出暗黄的阴郁色彩，鲜黄的光点分饰其中。它使人生厌——仅仅看着它就让他的胃痉挛起来——但同时他却又充满着不可否认的渴求。他还从未见过如此引人注目的东西，简直如同塞壬之歌。

Dean有意识的努力了一会儿才能透过云层看到其下跪着的恶魔。那个黄眼的混蛋向上看着，面目中有不为他所熟悉却又立刻能认出的表情：惊恐。它向上努力够着云朵，而Sam的力量将它推回来，狼狈不堪地躺倒在地板上。

“你不能这么做！”恶魔愤怒地大吼，手指深深抠进地毯里。

Sam的微笑温暖了一些，指尖不再有红色的火花。“从我坐着的这看来，我已经做完了。”

他的嗓音中携带了一点疲惫，好像他刚做的事情耗费了不小的气力，但当他起身，便再没有任何疲累的迹象。他带着惯常的暴力式的优雅移动，两步走到那朵云前方。当他以手指穿行在其中，恶魔全身都发出了极度痛苦的颤抖。

Dean意识到他自己也在发抖。在他望着那朵云的时候，一份尖锐的压力逐渐形成，从他的皮肤向外逼压。他知道那是某些由恶魔反馈于他的感受，这样过了五秒，他发现Sam正注视着他，手中还玩弄着那朵云。

他兄弟的嘴唇弯曲成一个邪恶的弧度，手指穿过那团光晕，那个动作引出某种熟悉的感觉，某种……

Dean喘着气，张开腿弓起身。上帝啊，Sam在云中的手感觉起来就像在Dean体内，每一下轻抚都传来一阵震颤而突发的欢愉。但这不仅仅是那么简单，对吧？不，绝不可能，因为这种感觉并不只是在他的屁股里，而是遍布他的全身，就好像Sam找到了一个方法将手伸入Dean那该死的灵魂之中，抚弄着他的所有，又探求着他一切的可能性。

“Sam，”Dean发出低吟，无法忍耐地抬起胯部。

在他的声音中，Sam眼里升起某些暗质的波澜，他脸上的笑扩大了些。他向床铺走来，那朵云顺服地跟着他，一缕缕地缠在他的手指上随着他移动。恶魔在地板上扭着身体追随着Sam的前进。从它脸上痛苦异常的表情，Dean能看出它并不能从Sam在闪烁的云层间的手指上得到与自己一样的感受。

“不要！”它气喘吁吁地说。“你需要我！他会背叛你，他是个猎人，他永远也成不了别的——”

“闭嘴，”Sam柔和地说，而恶魔就这么把它剩下的话语咽了回去。

“Sammy，”Dean在他的兄弟坐到他旁边时又叫了一次。

“嘿，伙计，”Sam低低叫他。那朵云赶上了他，厚重地环绕在他举起的左手上。“你怎么样？”

他突然轻轻搅动了一下手指，让Dean后仰着头陷入枕头里，咒骂了一声。

“嘘，”Sam在他耳旁说。他靠得更近，抬着手将云阻隔在外面，用舌头舐过Dean的两颊。当他抬起头时，他的嘴唇和下巴沾上了血印，但Dean能感到他伤口的边缘重新愈合起来。当Sam伸出他空闲的一只手，用指尖擦着他无损的皮肤，他的额间因为某种几乎是罪恶感地东西微微蹙起来。

或者也许是这种Sam在他体内的感受使他变得富于妄想。

他兄弟的手指再次动了一下，让他看回到云上。他汗水涔涔，紧张感像一道道锋利的线条捆绑着他的身体，而他该死地一点也不知道这要发生些什么。不管Sam正预谋着什么，一定都不是好事。

“什么——Sam，你要做什么，伙计？”他粗着声音问。那朵云开始发散出细小的触须冲Dean身上伸展，它们看起来似乎饥肠辘辘，并且能感知到他就在那，摆放妥当得像一桌盛宴。他不想让它们碰到他。如此接近，那之上的黄色看起来像是有毒：像是它会给所及之处都留下流质的有毒的残渣。

其中之一的触须蛇行在Sam的上臂，但他似乎没有注意到。“你相信我吗？”他问。

这他妈算是什么回应？它不是一个答案。甚至都不是一个问题，只是一个该死的雷区。

Dean曾为Sam擦过下巴上的香蕉酱。他在Sam长到十三岁，笨手笨脚，身材瘦长的时期，为这孩子膝盖和手掌上的擦伤涂上碘酒。他曾常常接住他兄弟没说完的话语，那是在斯坦福之前，当他还足够天真地相信着Sam在他唇角轻声承诺的“永远”。即使是在那之后，当Jessica的鬼魂坐在他们之间像个不赞许的女伴，那种无法言喻的羁绊仍旧立即重燃，无视他的理性判断，将Dean拽回他兄弟的床上。

这个爱人曾一度是个会在黑暗的电影院里笨拙地与Dean的裤链奋斗的男孩。这个搭档曾在Dean被暴走的水妖困在井里，淹得半死，被锁骨骨折的疼痛折磨得晕头转向时找到他。这是他在斯坦福找回的男人，彼时他那么自得与自信，以至于不得不低下头来，藏起眼中的骄傲。

这是他为之出卖灵魂的弟弟。

但现在Sam的眼中升腾着火焰，而这也不是第一次Dean看到他兄弟的脸上沾着他人的鲜血。他亲眼看过Sam将手挤进一个小女孩的腹腔。看着他扯出她的内脏，将肠子和新鲜的排泄物味道撒得到处都是。

这个男人如今像天堂一样遥远而无懈可击、不可理喻。恶魔们向他屈膝，冲他的名号献媚。Sam的内心现在充满着疯狂，它像疾病一样腐蚀着他所做的决定，而Dean不再认识他了。不再能确定他还能够干些什么。

如果他说相信，那将会承认他仍然对Sam有感觉。将会证明他开始被他兄弟不屈不饶的倾注所淹没，而他已经给出够多的了。

如果他否认，那他就是在说谎。而Sam会知道的。他总是知道。

最终，Dean决定闭口不谈是最保险的选择。他紧闭双唇，等待这一时刻的过去。

“这是个很简单的问题，Dean：是或不是？”

一阵威压的力量蜿蜒卷上Dean的背，徘徊在依旧贯穿他全身的欢愉中，并未引起确实的疼痛。反正暂时还没有。

该死。

“不，”他咬着牙道。

Sam脸上的笑容慢慢消失，Dean脸旁的手静止了。他们长久得有些尴尬地注视着彼此，好一会儿，Sam的眼睛眯了起来。

“骗子，”他轻声说，然后一手掌心朝上，覆上Dean的胸膛。

 

那朵云随之落了下来，耶稣啊Dean真不想那玩意碰到他，因为他可以 _闻_ 得出，那几乎隐匿在丁香味道中暗涌的硫磺味。当第一丝饥渴的抚触碰到他，他终于明白那朵云是由什么该死的东西构成。

力量。

被从黄眼躯体中剥离，临时赋予星云形态的，恶魔的力量。

那朵云隔着床单倾覆于他的身躯，一瞬间他的呼吸里升腾起一股反抗之意。他的皮肤感到冷热交加，黏湿不已，而他的心脏随着云朵的每一次放电病态地跳动着。

老天啊，Sam他妈的究竟在干什么？

Dean瞥了一眼他的兄弟，他眼里的狂乱和无谓着实吓坏了他，何况Sam可能在任何一秒突然收起这种玩闹的态度。

可Dean的腮边有只流连着捧住他下巴的手，Sam的唇边扬起一个嘲弄的微笑。

“张嘴，宝贝，”他道，手指按住Dean的下颌角，迫使他长大嘴。

Dean惊恐而本能地抽了口气，那朵云因此漏入他的嘴里，他立刻后悔起来。他的喉咙还有知觉，但要么是他的呕吐反射坏掉了，要么是恶魔的力量不够实体化而无法触发它，总之他无法反抗。当那朵云最终沉入他的喉咙，变成他胃里一阵晦暗的暖流，这种入侵似乎并无休止。

Sam最终放开了他的下巴，Dean咳嗽起来，口舌间充斥着令人作呕的丁香与硫磺的混合味道。下一秒，他因为一阵撕裂腹部的绞痛抽搐起来：那阵暖流在他体内扭曲，挣扎着想要冲到外界。他可以感觉到它污染着一切可以触碰到的东西，能感觉到它渗进他的胃壁，他的细胞，然后往着更深更深的地方潜入，直到舔上他灵魂的边缘。

不。

Dean无法接受地摇头，就好像能这能有所改变似的。他愤怒地反抗着那股惹人生恶的热流。他不会让那种该死的东西毫不费劲就占据他。

也因为他内在的挣扎，过了一会儿他才认识到，从他兄弟停留在他胸膛上的手下，传来一汪温柔的力量。不用费什么脑子也能知道Sam在鼓励着这一切，Sam仍旧控制着那朵云，试着用它填充他。

Dean伸手抓住他兄弟的手腕。他用尽全力去推开Sam的手。“不要，”他在喉咙里低吼。

Sam的嘴因为决心而扭曲了，他按压的力度极大，Dean不得不为了呼吸而挣扎起来。“这已经在发生了，Dean。接受它。”

“操你的。”因为开始疼痛，这几乎变成了一句低吟。那团热流无法忍受地充满了他的胃，压力不断提升，直至Dean觉得他随时就要被撑裂开了。

“停止反抗我，”Sam吼他。

他的意思是，翻过身躺平。Sam不强迫Dean敞开双腿，却毫不后悔地直达他的内在，将他的灵魂撕裂开来。而Dean知道，不管那里蜷缩的是这些日子以来变得怎样残破不堪的东西——虽然一开始也并不那么完好——但那至少还是属于他的，该死。那是他的精神，他的心灵，他的意志，而Sam就打算这么剥离他脆弱的保护层，强行插入一堆肮脏而浮肿的东西。

这不是性爱，却是实实在在的强暴。这甚至更糟。

Dean感到他的内心在又一次滑向那个兔子洞，这一次他赶在Sam之前自己决断了后路。即便立马逃避是个不错的选项，他却并不想就这么离开让Sam肆无忌惮地侵犯他。

Sam是他的兄弟。Sam是，Dean愿意为之放弃生命，为之下地狱的人。Sam却也是那个，为他带来了地狱，承诺着不会违背他的意志夺走他的身体，又毫不犹豫地夺走了那之外的一切的人。

Dean真的不知道他兄弟的脑袋究竟长哪了才会这么思考问题——他也不太想知道。这荒谬的逻辑惹得他咧嘴大笑。

Sam听到他的笑声，叹了口气，从Dean的胸膛上抬起手来，将紧裹着他的床单拉到腰间。Dean猛地跳到左边，试图翻到床的另一侧。

他知道他无处可逃，但他总得尽最大努力试上一试。要是能离开这，要是能让他有时间吐出Sam塞进他体内的东西，就是叫他忍受背上的剧痛一路跑到大厅他也乐意。

但他胃里那一团暖流拖住了他的手脚，而这段时间里，Sam比往日任何时候都要行动迅速。Dean几乎没动就被他兄弟抓紧手臂扯了回来。他发出了绝望的喊叫，同时被翻回背部朝下，紧接着，Sam的右手掌猛击了他的心脏。在接触点上，有什么像是电流震动的东西迅速咬上Dean，Sam与他肌肤相触时，那种贯穿他全身的回应的脉冲比任何时候都要强烈。

“不！”他大叫。

Sam的目光炽热。Sam的微笑里跃动着火光。Sam的手像是要沉降到他的胸腔里，分离他的血肉与骨骸，随心所欲无拘无束。在Dean体内，那团聚集恶魔力量的暖流缓慢而不可避免地移动着。它像雾气一样在他身体里翻腾，在每一个细胞上挂下结晶。它改变着他，往他的身体里充进妄图肆意摧毁万物的力量。

现在那股力量充满了他，在他的皮肤下滋滋作响。它距离与他完美吻合还有那么一点，就像张有些许模糊的照片。但Dean可以感到它的轮廓在锐化，在他努力控制下，身子依旧因为Sam与恶魔的力量即将最后融合而猛烈颤抖着。汗液倾泻在他的皮肤，从他的喉咙滑落，成股汇积在他锁骨的凹陷。

“放松就好，”Sam命令道。

Dean抽不出时间回应。即便是说话需要花费的气力也会破坏现在的平衡，他并不想要那样的结果。

现在不要。

永远都不要。

“真固执，Dean，”Sam的声音再次响起，语调悲伤却又带着一丁点调笑。

 _完蛋了完蛋了_ 。Dean喘了口气，尽全力封锁住一切，却对他身体里难以承受的压力无可奈何。

上帝啊，就在他那该死的灵魂里。

“不过，这种尝试真是没什么意义。”Sam的手停留在Dean的胸膛，手指弯曲起来，指甲刮过他的皮肤，挠过他的乳头，那股汇聚的力量随之滑动了。

一阵实体的震颤使他的身体在兄弟的掌下弹起来，又落回床垫上，那股力量随之猛地回到原处。他突然听到一声怒吼从内心深处传来，像是由万千细微的耳语凝成。他的视野被一束温柔的猩红遮盖，皮肤之下潜藏着一股热度，口腔之中品尝到了浓烟的味道。

这是火啊，他突然意识到。这是熊熊火海在响应着之前纵火的力量。而那股力量如今不可挽回地完全成为了Dean的一部分。

Sam的手不再钳制着他，他翻了个身，感到他的胃倾斜着，像是想要从他嘴里爬出去。他紧闭双眼，身子挂在床侧，让干呕彻底摧毁他的身体。Sam的手停在他的脊椎尾部，发着热，温柔地划着圈。他的声音浮动在Dean四周，尽是些安抚却无意义的呢喃，淹没在震耳欲聋的火焰灼烧声中。

Dean倒了下去，同时发现自己轻而易举地就能隔绝那些声音。仅仅只需要凝神想想与火完全相反的东西，冰、雪、雨水坠落时令人安心的声音，什么都行。他依旧能感到那玩意在他体内（那么污秽而恶心、肮脏且猥亵）但现在已经变得很好封锁了。随便就能把那团热力推到内心深处，冲他的思维投射着金色闪光的地方。它依然使他作呕，但至少他能看得清楚了。

他赤身露体的躺在那，嘴里满是硫磺的味道，兄弟的手威胁着他的屁股，他无法遏制地想到父亲。想到John要是现在能看到他的儿子们，他将会说些什么，他脸上将会出现的厌恶与失望，他突然哭了起来。Lilith和黄眼恶魔还在看着，Sam _就在那里_ ，他却哭得停不下来。

“婊子养的，”他的声音掩在啜泣中。

“我得确保你的安全，”Sam道，声音轻柔得Dean几乎听不清。他的手阴魂不散地抚触着Dean的臀线，然后抬手。他再度开口，声音变得强硬了一些。“去弄干净自己，然后把衣服穿上。要穿好看的。”

Dean紧抓着床沿，透过他的眼泪盯着地毯。那种力量在他的体内，饥渴而卑鄙。他感到自己被污染了。

被污损了。

“我那句话听起来像是请求吗？”Sam的声音突兀地响起，语气里带着警告。

“这些天来，没一句曾是，”Dean喃喃道。但他还是从床上下来，犹如行尸走肉般行动起来。

只要不去想，就不用面对。只要不去面对，他也许就能安稳撑过这天，不至于把套房给烧掉。因为乱发脾气，Sam已经把这里毁坏得足够了，而Dean还得在这生活。如果这能被称为生活的话。

他踟蹰在床边一会儿，终于抓起床单裹住腰。鉴于刚才发生的事情，这似乎有点毫无意义，但他已经觉得够暴露的了，不想还要裸奔。

“门别关，”Sam在他走向浴室时补充。

Dean用他空闲的手擦着脸上干掉的血渍和汗水，紧咬着下唇防止自己发出歇斯底里的大笑。好样的，现在他还要被进行防自杀监视。

也不能说Sam的直觉有错。

要是Dean觉得他可以以此得到解脱，他愿意砸破镜子，以碎片割破自己的喉咙。当然了，他不可能在Sam抓到他前流光血，此外他还得考虑Bobby、Ellen、Jo、Deacon。还有Sam威胁过，如果Dean再打着任何关于他的皮肤和尖锐工具的主意，会受到伤害的孩子们。

绝境。像是一只见鬼的老鼠，被锁在水位不停升高的房间里。

Dean拖延着不愿看进镜子里，他很害怕这回会看到什么。不过当他最后抬起头来，查看脸上是否遗留着任何血迹时，他看到自己的眼睛仍旧绿得一如往日。他谨慎地试探内心深处的那股热流，就看到他的瞳孔中回应似的亮起黄色的闪光。

真他妈棒极了。

他终于从浴室里出来，小心地垂着眼睛注视着地板。穿衣服，Sam说过。Dean当然会穿。见鬼，他愿意穿上个几千镑的布料挡住恶魔窥伺的目光。还有Sam的。

“——你必须这么做，”Dean侧身经过时听到黄眼恶魔坚持说。

“嗯，我觉得我不会这么做。”Sam的声音平淡，但Dean不用看就知道他的兄弟现在笑出了牙齿。

他本考虑着去拿他的运动套装，但Sam说过要穿“好看”的，他也很确信他们的审美不会认同运动短裤。所以他改变主意，走向那个超大号的衣柜。尽量不去注意熔化的墙糊住了柜子上的部分桃花心木。

“我们可以想出点别的法子，”恶魔劝诱着。“Dean不能动，没问题，我明白了，但你总归需要我的，Sam。”

“哦是吗，”Sam说。“我上回查的时候发现，你才是那个手脚并用追在我后头的，Azazel。你和你的‘军队’。我说，我如今可比你强，而且我还是个比你任何时候都棒的将军。”

“所以这次的败战只是个为了让我们看起来弱势的障眼法，你是想这么说吗？因为我以为呢，当我们刚失去前五个州的时候，这个目的就已经达到了。”

Dean稍微使了点劲拉开柜门——Sam的炫耀把木头弄变形了——然后伸手到柜子里。他的指尖略过一排的布料，终于摸到牛仔布那种粗糙的质感，扯出一条订制的牛仔裤。没他以前穿的那条舒服，但起码以这种方式，他还能感受到一点自由的错觉。而且这也比Sam挂在那为“某些特殊场合”准备的晚礼服，要好上几百倍。

就好像Dean能离开这似的。

就好像即使能离开这，这世上又还剩下什么特殊的地方能让Sam带他去似的。

Dean一边从抽屉里捞出一套内衣，一边无意义地想到不知道Sam是否在出去的时候挽救了一点博物馆。不是说他还在意那玩意。只是很自然地想到而已。

“不过是小疏漏，”Sam在他身后说道。“我会处理的。”

“怎么处理？”恶魔紧逼。“你不会真的觉得没有我在你旁边他们会听你的吧？一个人类的命令？”

Dean扔下床单开始穿内裤。

“半人类，”Sam纠正道。“你应该很清楚，那个仪式你可是在场的。”

“字面上罢了。你既没有堕落，也不是在地狱出生。你要是独个，他们不会接受你的。”

好的，穿裤子。

“他们没得选。”Sam的声音冰冷得可以冻住火焰。

Dean发起抖来，尽管他没怎么认真听他们的对话。

“你真的以为你能单独掌管地狱大军？你觉得你能使整个冥府臣服于你？”恶魔吃吃笑起来。“你没那么强大，Sammy。”

“我觉得比起留着你在我背后搞鬼，我乐意一试。”

Dean扣上牛仔裤，摸索着在衣柜里找上衣。在他后头，恶魔正试着从另一个角度辩驳。

“如果你把我就这么放着，”它警告道，“不出一天他们就会把我生吞活剥了。过程缓慢，场面残忍。你想让Dean死得那么惨，你完全可以亲自动手。”

“我知道，”Sam同意道。“所以我会把你放到某个安全的位置。不会让任何一个这些年里你得罪过的对象注意到。不要那件，蓝色的那件。”

过了好一会儿Dean才意识到最后那句话是冲他说的。他垂眼看着手上——柔软材质的灰色上衣，除了那件被扔在床底的T恤以外最宽松的一件——然后冒险向兄弟投去一瞥。

Sam站在房间中间，正注视着Dean。而他足下的黄眼恶魔，同样在看着他。

那两人一直在注视着他，脸上带着同样灼灼的欲望，结实地把他噎了一下。不过他能确定吸引那个黄眼杂种的不是他的身体就是了。好吧，如果它有那么想要回它的力量，Dean倒是很乐意的。

Sam的眼睛不耐地闪烁了一下，Dean不由转过脸，把手里的衣服扔在地上，在衣柜里翻找起Sam所要的那件：丝质的长袖系扣衬衫，恰到好处的裹住他的身躯。Sam管这个颜色叫波斯蓝，说它和Dean的雀斑很衬。

“我不能杀了你，”Dean找到了衬衫开始穿，Sam便继续道。“不过在把你从地狱带回来前我就知道，总会有这么一天。你太习惯当头了。过来，Dean。”

Dean现在最不想干的事就是靠近Sam好方便他碰他，但这会儿也不像是他能有什么别的选择。他慢吞吞地走向他的兄弟，一边努力地协调着手指系上扣子。当他靠得足够近，Sam打开他的手指并接替他的工作，由下至上扣好，接着他的手停在Dean的胸口。那股潜伏在Dean内心的热流立刻热烈地回应，让他咬紧牙关。

“漂亮，”Sam在他耳边轻叹，在他腮边落下一个温柔的吻。

Dean被拉进怀里转过身，他难堪地涨红了脸，紧盯着变形的墙壁。Sam覆在他的脊背上，双臂环过他的腹部紧抱着他。Dean能感到恶魔正目不转睛地盯着他。

如此饥渴。

“你不把它还回来，我就自杀，”恶魔威胁着。

“不，你不会。你将不再能做任何事。”Sam用鼻子蹭着Dean的脖子，然后把头靠在他的肩上。“在地狱里有个盒子，上头写着你Azazel的名字。用神佑的余烬在两侧刻印了恶魔陷阱。我亲自给的木匠尺寸，刚好够你像只耗子一样蜷在里头好好思考你是怎么搞砸了自己的第二次机会。”

他们听到一声尖锐、惊恐的抽气声。“你不 _敢_ 。”

Sam抬头，脸颊贴着Dean的脸。他的手指隔着衬衫柔软的布料轻敲着Dean的小腹。

“没几个人懂得欣赏自己棺材的工艺，”他似乎思考着说。“不过我确定过个几十年这种新奇感也就消退了。”

“为什么？”恶魔恐惧地歇斯底里道。“就为了我给了你你想要的？也是 _他_ 想要的不是吗？因为这个荡妇，他确实想要你。他不过是不愿承认。”

“再这么叫他一次，我就先把你的舌头割掉。”

这句话说得很平白，并非威胁抑或警告，仅仅是陈述事实。Dean想知道被刀刃滑过那个敏感的部位，尝到断裂的舌头掉在嘴里像一块肉，那会是什么感觉。他不禁低下头看向恶魔的嘴唇，想象它们沾满鲜血的样子。而他自己看起来又是什么样。他嘴里的水分好像一下子被蒸干了，身子无意识地战栗了一下。

Sam收紧了他的怀抱，轻吻着Dean的发顶。“别担心，宝贝。我会事先把你全麻了，结束以后也会把你治好。你不会感觉到什么的。”

恶魔抬眼看着他们，表情变得空洞。“这玩意困不住我的。不会是永远。”

“也许不能吧，”Sam承认。“但它至少能管用个几世纪，到那时我必定能找出让你鲜血流尽也不会伤到Dean的方法。”

“你会为此后悔的，”恶魔大吼。在这种时候，这句台词着实是老掉牙，让Dean有点想笑。然后他就看到了恶魔充满狂怒与憎恨的眼睛，而这让他觉得不太好笑了。

“我真的不这么觉得，”Sam说道。

他的力量增强，一阵热力的旋风引起Dean内心那阵热流的回应，接着那阵旋风径直向恶魔扑去。它的身体在攻击下成片剥落，虽然那从不能真正被称为肉体，只是一些着色的垃圾。那些灰色的颗粒在被卷进空气里时颜色变沉，由灰变黑，在房间里形成一阵微型的龙卷风。

并没有过多久——总共就十来秒——接着再次，一个强大的能量波动将飓风送出破碎的窗子，而恶魔就消失了。

 _结束了_ ，Dean想着。然后他内心深处的那股热情的热流烦躁不安地跳动了一下。提醒着他Azazel没有全像他的身体一样被吹飞到窗子的外头，就只是这个认知就令他几乎再临崩溃边缘。

他被污染了，他是肮脏的，一个诅咒被深植在他的灵魂中，像骨血一样无法分离。他不够强大，不够敏捷，不够聪明，不够好，所以阻止不了它。他被玷污了。他被亵渎了。

“嘘，宝贝，”Sam呢喃着。“结束了。他走了。这里就我和你，好吗？好吗，Dean？”

 _你是说，就你和我和这个你塞进我灵魂里玩意吧_ ，Dean想冲他吼，但Sam的力量擦过他全身，抚平了边缘层次不齐的惊恐。

Dean做了一个战栗的深呼吸来稳定自己，然后低声说，“是的，好了。”

“很好。”Sam再次亲吻他的脸颊，然后不太情愿地松开他的双手。“去沙发上坐着。”

反抗不具任何意义，何况Dean仍然为体内不洁的东西感到不适，于是他去了。直到坐到垫子上看到，他才想起Lilith还站在门口，等着帐算到她头上。她的眼睛睁得很大，目光来回闪烁在他们俩之间。

Dean转过眼睛看向Sam，看到他的兄弟露出一个温柔却危险的微笑，他开口道，“现在会是个开始求饶的好时机。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> _(:з」∠)_大家好久不见，期间参加了几场专业里比较重要的考试，坑了这么长时间。虽然这个大概也没几个人看，但是我并不是会弃坑的类型，如果有在看的可以放心~  
> 这一章节有小伙伴 夕秀 替我beta，非常非常感谢她。因为一个人翻译实在是非常难以避免错漏，也缺乏讨论，容易造成理解错误。  
> 如果有喜欢这部作品的姑娘愿意帮我校对或者一起翻译的话非常非常欢迎！  
> 错漏之处请尽情的提出，谢谢！


	4. Chapter 4

Lilith低垂着头跪在地上。头发遮着她的脸，分散着暴露出脆弱细长的脖子。

“我只是听命行事，”她说。“Azazel他——当时他比我强大。我没法拒绝。”

Sam的微笑加深了。“不够。”

Lilith惊恐地微颤了一下，她低声道，“求您，主人。如果我知道这会使您不悦，我说什么也不会——”

Sam的力量突然迸发，切断了Lilith的话语，她哭叫起来，身体像受到鞭笞一样痉挛着，当她最终试探着抬起头来，Dean看到她苍白的脸上横着一条细细的红痕。

“我知道撒谎是你的老习惯，”Sam说。“但你真的该好好想想，要怎么合格的求饶。”

Lilith将这具借来的躯体弯得更低，匍匐在地。满头顺滑柔亮的头发散落在地板上，映照着红色的火光。“求求您，”她恳求。“让我将功补过。”

“补过，”Sam重复道。他的脑袋歪向一侧，像是在思考。“错哪了？”

Lilith绷紧了肩膀。她的绝望让空气都变得酸楚起来。沉默无尽地延展，她显然无法说出一个能打发Sam的答案。Dean只能希望她能有跟自己一样的好运气。

最终，在Sam发出一声不耐烦的嘟囔后，她开口了，“错在上了Azazel的当。”

Sam阔步穿过地毯，蹲在Lilith面前，移动的速度之快吓了Dean一跳。Sam在她发间的手动作带着欺诈的温柔，被碰到的瞬间，她发出一声微弱而受吓的呻吟。他抬起她的头，手指以一种带着暴力与胁迫意味的方式抚摸她脸颊上的伤口。

“你的重点不对，”他告诉她。“你遵从Azazel的命令：没关系。我不会因为你是个听话的士兵就罚你。但你碰他。”

Sam手指用力，暴力真正显露出来。他用手指深挖那道伤口，一汩新鲜的血液滴落下来。Lilith面孔抽搐，注视着他的眼睛惊恐地大张着，在血流中逐渐变黑。带着那样泛着油脂般光泽的眼睛，她看起来完全就是那个的恶魔——那个将他推到墙上为所欲为的婊子——但Dean几乎就要为她感到难过了。

天啊，他不想看这个，却也无法让自己挪开目光。他想说这是Sam逼的，但他一点也没感受到他弟弟使用力量的摩擦，所以这就只是他自己想看。这种病态的吸引力，类同于放慢车速伸长脖子去看一个大型车祸现场。

“你亲了他，”Sam继续道。他的声音因为盛怒而沙哑，低沉粗粝，引起Dean背上纹身的共鸣。

“我曾为了比这轻微的事情撕裂别人的喉咙。”

Sam伸出另一只手滑过Lilith的脸，他用食指和中指压着她的眼睑。

“我曾为女人们看他而把她们弄瞎，为她们欲求他而把她们的骨肉剥离——而你认为我在为了小小的欺骗而不悦？”

她挂在他的手里，像个洋娃娃。“求您！我没办法——我忍不住，我——”

“嘘，”Sam安抚她。“嘘，我知道。我知道他很漂亮。他那么闪亮，几乎要灼人，是不是？就像一颗恒星似的。”

他听起来善解人意，几乎是仁慈的了，但那只是假象。Dean能看到他弟弟潜藏在虚假怜悯之下的真面目，能看到Sam眼中燃烧的怒火。Sam微微一笑，那个笑容也仅仅是咧嘴露出牙齿罢了。

“但你总得有一点自控力。如果我都能忍着不把老二插到他的屁股里，你他妈也该学会离我的人远一点。”

他说到最后几乎是在吼叫，假面具被完全剥掉，他的力量肆意倾泻。Lilith发出凄厉痛苦的声音，在他的禁锢下挣扎扭动着身体。

“对不起，真的真的很对不起！我再也不敢了，永远不会，我保证，我向路西法起誓，我就是把手切掉也不会再碰他，我再也不会了，求求您——”

Sam力量恼怒的边缘变钝了，他温柔地在她前额落下一个吻。他放开她的脸颊，站起身，阔步走到沙发边坐到Dean身旁。Dean想也没想就打算离开，而力量的闪光滑过他的后背，表达了不允许。

犹豫间，兄弟的手臂落到了他的肩膀。Sam把他圈入怀里，他被压在他身侧，贴着一片逶迤的热度。Sam的手指游走在他的上臂，嘴里轻哼着歌。

而就在门旁，Lilith在地毯上啜泣着，看起来狼狈不堪。没有任何迹象显示Sam将怎么对她，但Dean很清楚他的兄弟不用借助伤害就能带来多大的痛苦。

一个恶魔正在哭，这情形实在是很诡异。

她弓着背，肩膀颤抖着，双手掩面。Dean又感到了一种由怜悯触发的疼痛。这一次的感情很强，似乎无法轻易抹去，他不禁思考起来，究竟是长时间暴露在Sam审视之下扭曲了他，还是塞入他体内的恶魔力量改变了他。见鬼，也可能只是她看起来太像一个人类——那么孱弱，易碎——让他有些混乱于分辨她的真身。

虽然这种感觉来得突然，他却也并没真的为此困扰。在他今天所经受的操蛋事情里，怜悯一个恶魔实在排不上最糟糕的那几件。

Dean渐渐发现了他后颈传来的阵阵针扎般的疼痛：那是被注视的感觉。他看向一旁，发现他的兄弟凝神盯着他，眉头紧锁，嘴巴抿成一条紧绷的细线。

Sam几乎是立刻就隐去了表情，但仍让Dean知道刚刚的行为让自己也被纳入了兄弟怒火的一部分。他的心脏狂跳起来。反复回想前几分钟，试图找出究竟是自己哪个行为逾矩。是Sam坐下时他逃开那件事？但Sam之后还哼了歌，不像是为此在意啊。

该死，Dean真不想在这会儿惹Sam生气。特别是在他的兄弟都快因为愤怒发疯了的现在。他垂下眼睛，指尖陷进大腿。一边努力保持安静来缩小自己的存在感，一边祈祷着Sam能全神贯注在Lilith上，而忘了他做的错事。

等Lilith的眼泪流干好像花了好几个钟头，不过Dean对时间的概念在有Sam在旁边的时候总是有点靠不住，所以他的估计大概不太准。在她大着胆子向上看时，Dean注意到她的脸颊脏兮兮的，但她的美丽并未因此减损毫分。而且她的眼睛看上去又跟正常人无异了，这大大的加了分。

“我不会杀你的，Lil，”Sam宣布道。“可能用得上你特殊的才能呢，是不是？”

她眼中闪过的宽慰使人不忍目睹。要么是她感觉不到折磨着Dean胃部的充满敌意的氛围，要么就是她实在绝望得忽略了它。

“我主慈悲，”Lilith松了口气，试探性地动了几下，站了起来。她向Sam行了个不稳的屈膝礼，磕磕绊绊地准备离开。

实际上，她的手已经碰到门把手了，然后Sam的声音响起了，“我还没准你离开。”

Dean忍不住把脸埋进他兄弟的颈脖里，像个惊慌失措的小孩一样。他不想看到会发生什么。Lilith是个婊子没错，但那不代表Dean想看到套房变形的墙壁溅上新鲜而“有趣”的，她内脏的颜色。

而且不得不直面的事实是，Lilith不会是唯一一个被折磨的。就像Sam的任何一个手下一样，她是个恶魔，寄宿在一个偷来的身体里。而那个身体属于某个人的女儿。也许是某个人的母亲，又或者是谁的姐妹。

只要几个钟头，她除了一摊烂肉就什么都不是了。

Sam在Dean的身侧绷紧了，不安分的手也静止了下来。环在Dean肩上的臂膀释放着难以忽略的敌意，缩短了他一瞬间想要沉迷于兄弟的安慰的念头。

他不明白自己怎么会觉得为了这样的原因就可以投向Sam的怀里。在他兄弟刚刚对他做了那些事之后，这个想法可笑至极。

Lilith转过身来，表情木然，但眼中仍潜藏着随时爆发的惊恐。在那一刻，攫紧Dean胸腔的不是怜悯而是嫉妒。

对Lilith而言，这场恶梦很快就要结束了。当然了，可能还得花上几小时，但那之后一切就会结束，她也将获得死亡。

而Dean会继续呆在这，和他的兄弟在一起。

Sam的手重新在Dean的臂上移动起来，每一下温柔的碰触都往他的皮下送入颤抖，并激起恶魔之力的温热感。那很令人沉醉，几乎像是喝多了，而他恨死了这种感觉。恨他让Sam和恶魔之力，以这种方式共同影响着他。

“向Dean道歉，”Sam懒懒地下令。

Lilith走近一些，向着Dean的方向行了一个屈膝礼。“我很抱歉，”她低声道，她看起来非常诚恳，似乎后悔着，一开始就不该将目光投向Dean。

“我不知道，”Sam拖长了声音。“我觉得她听起来有点不够真诚。你觉得呢，伙计？”

Dean觉得Sam应该别拉着他参与这一切，让他去厕所好好崩溃一会儿。或者说只是让他稍微……停止思考一会儿。但又不是他说了Sam就会乖乖听话。

他不自在地移动了一下。“就这么着吧，行吗？”

Sam用左手捧着Dean的下巴将他的头掰过来。这一刻他们离得那么近，近得Dean能数出他弟弟虹膜上每一次金色的闪光，他当然不会忽略掉Sam脸上那一抹得趣的谑意。那种神情像是猫看着一只老鼠，如果这个比喻能形容出那种从容的残酷的话。Dean的胃疼痛起来。

“当然。我会放过她的。”Sam缓缓挪近了，他的呼吸暖暖地打在Dean的嘴唇上。Dean想向后退但Sam的手紧紧固定着他的下巴。

“不过是个吻，Dean。”Sam的嘴吐出带有惩罚性的话语。“一个饶恕之吻。”

Sam吻他的方式根本与饶恕无关。那是饱含怒火和愤怒，咬噬嘴唇，深陷皮肤的吻。是Sam的舌头操进他的嘴里，Sam的力量挟裹着温热的沉重的卑鄙的东西涌入他的口腔的吻。在这样一个早晨，Dean不知第多少次感到要呕吐却无法做到，因为Sam就在这，Sam的力量封闭着他的喉咙，压抑着一切倾涌而出的东西。

他费劲地抬起手，推着他兄弟的胸膛。Sam在接吻的间隙中笑起来，将全部体重压向Dean的一侧。Dean放弃了这个主意，攥紧他弟弟的头发试图将Sam拉开。但他一点也没改善境况，Sam的手已经探到了他的上衣下，抚上了他的背。Sam的触碰激活了他背上纹身的线条和他内心的恶魔热力，它们争先恐后地想要冲破Dean的躯体。

这真是再好不过了——Sam的吻，Sam在他皮肤上四处作乱的手，Sam那几乎要将他的灵魂吞噬的欲望——老天啊，不管是被谁如此需要都足够吓人。在Sam给他的吻里，他尝到了同等比重的绝望、愤怒、欲求、怨恨。在这样糟糕的吻中，如果不是他的兄弟用力量堵塞了他的嘴和喉咙，Dean确信自己一定会将受到的一切悉数奉还。

他尽全力使自己温驯一些，让Sam得到他想要的。毕竟现在这已经不像曾经那么重要了，就在不到半小时前，Sam给他打了手枪，尔后Sam还将一个恶魔的结晶塞进了Dean的灵魂并强迫他吞服下去。

当Sam终于从他这得到满足，期间似乎过了很久。在他们的嘴唇分开时，Dean感到一阵眩晕。即使是那之后，他依旧能尝到Sam的味道，Sam的力量残留在他的舌头和嘴唇间，像膏油一般。

Sam的舌头舔着自己的嘴唇，尝着它们的味道。尝着Dean的味道。他的目光逡巡在Dean的脸上，他说，“过来接受你的宽恕吧，Lil。”

“什——什么？”

Dean听出Lilith声音里的困惑，而他也知道她的脸上会带着什么样小心翼翼的表情，假如他能想办法将目光从兄弟的身上移开就能看到。但Sam的虹膜那么明亮，盛怒使他的双眼几乎像在熔化，而那看起来具有催眠一般的吸引力。他的目光正在表达着Dean确信他绝不想要的事情，尤其是在Sam的力量正像一团棉花糖，塞满他的嘴巴，还融化着堵塞他的喉咙的时候。

“我想你走过来然后亲我的哥哥，”Sam解释道。“就像你之前干的那样。我想看着你品尝他。”

因为这一发言而充满了房间的沉默是那么浓稠，Dean几乎能听到他的心跳击打着他的颅腔。对比之下，甚至连火焰的咆哮都变得温和了许多。他想将这份寂静撕裂成几千份的碎片，这样他就不用听到自己脉搏疯狂的鼓动之声了，但在Sam的力量包裹下，他发不了声。在Sam现在的状态下，他还被允许呼吸就已经非常幸运了。

过了一会儿，Sam问道，“你在等一个正式请求书吗？”

“不——我没有——”

“有什么问题？”Sam打断她。他的眼睛仍旧看着Dean，脸上那层脆弱的平和表象很快剥落了。“你之前这么做过，对吧？在我不在的时候，你用你的手，你的嘴，碰了他。”

他终于放过了Dean的双眼，转头望向Lilith。

“这是问题所在吗？你想说因为有我看着，你还有点小小的怯场？”

停下，Dean想这么说，还有，不要。他试图冲破他兄弟用以束缚的力量重压吐出这些词语，却无法使他的喉咙运作。

“求你了，Samuel，”Lilith挣扎道。“我说过我——”

“现在。”这个词穿过房间，其后的力量鼓动几乎实体化，在它消逝前，Dean感到在他面前，一股空气流过。他能从余光看到Lilith。他的舌头上一股焦肉桂的味道复苏了。

“做得好一些，”Sam告诫道。

Lilith发出一声颤抖的叹息，在Dean的腿间跪下来。她的手擦着他的大腿，蜿蜒着向上抚去，匆匆略过他的臀部和下腹，轻柔的停留在他的心口。她倾身靠近，接着，虽然这一回她并没有积极参与，她的力量仍旧发出了所有对的讯号。觉醒的感觉在Dean的内脏里闪动，他不禁让腿打得开了一些，使她的身体紧密地滑到他们之间的空间。

“就是这样，”Sam对他的耳朵轻声道，鼓励着他。

他意识到Sam和他那么接近，意识到Sam的手仍抵在他的腰背上，意识到Sam正在看着，这样的认识使Dean几乎要呻吟出来，倘若他的嘴巴没被塞满的话。他们从没做过这样的事：他们之间的事向来过于隐私，过于复杂，而不可与他人分享。这甚至是不合法的，如果你较真的话。他们现在也并没有真正在做这个，当然了，这不是3P，只是个教育。

虽然这很难使他记住，记住他根本不想要这样，他的脑子被Lilith的力量和他体内柔和的金色灼热弄得一团糟。

当她的双手抚上他的脸颊，Dean睁开了他不知何时闭上的眼睛。她让他把脸凑近自己，她的双眼之中透露着可怜的惊恐。那是一种无声的恳求，希望他能使这一切停止，似乎他曾哪怕一次地阻止过他弟弟的所作所为。塞满他口腔的那股力量迅速的消失了，而恐惧突然盛满了他的胃。

这本该扼杀掉他感受到的任何快感，让他挣脱这一切，但Lilith的力量依旧在他身上攀升，他无法集中精力。来自Sam力量的威胁，对于他正在谋划的东西的恐惧，统统变弱了，Dean只能感受到Lilith身体磨蹭着他腹股沟的热度，她的发丝略过他脸颊的触感。

见鬼，她的嘴唇。

Lilith轻舔双唇，这个局促不安的动作，使Dean的呼吸粗重了。Lilith本就闪着微光的酒红色双唇漾出了更深的水泽。这无法阻止他想起她唇瓣的触感，犹如轻舔丝绒，满足他一切对女人嘴唇的美好想象。

上一回她碰触他，带来一种侵犯感，但这一回却有些许不同。Dean想那是因为Sam在场，贴着他的地方温热而难以忽视，这个想法飞掠过Dean的内心，立马又被他否定了。因为那将代表着仍有那么一部分的他，与他的弟弟在一起就感到安心，而这是不应该的。不再是这样了。更容易接受的解释是将这怪罪在恶魔的力量上，它腐蚀了他，在他的灵魂里滴漏下一滴一滴的金色热流。

不管原因为何，这一回Dean容许了Lilith力量的入境。那感觉不赖，像是冰凉的水花飞溅在发热的唇齿之上。感受到这样与平时不同的不再复杂的情欲，对象不仅不再是他的兄弟还是个妹子，也是一种棒透了的放松。

起码有长达一年时间Dean没有闲暇（坦白说，也没有倾向）去换边打鸟了。Sam跟他在异变之前并不是只有过彼此，当然了，Sam从没要求过，而Dean也不确定自己是不是想要那样。与Sam在一起这件事太沉重——太难以承受了——他甚至找不到一点空暇来喘息。但在数个疯狂的月份之后，Dean就再也没有那样干了，有什么东西改变了。

每次Dean跌跌撞撞地回到家，在身上混杂着香水与烟酒味道的清晨，Sam总会露出受伤的眼神。他肩膀不快的下沉的弧度看在Dean眼里也成了一种责备。没过多久，Dean厌倦了抚平那种伤痛。又不是说他在家里就得不到满足，这样还更简单一些。

而在墓地那一夜之后，在他离开Sam的那几个礼拜里，他确实没什么兴致干那档子事。

如今有个漂亮的姑娘被按在他双腿间，而假如他让她的力量彻底控制自己，Dean可以假装她的躯壳里没有一只恶魔。他可以放手不管这一回。

“来吧。”Sam的声音，模糊晦暗地潜在Lilith突进的力量中。

Sam。某些关于Sam的东西，Dean嘴里和喉咙里满实感，让他有了一瞬间的困惑。而紧接着Sam的手推了一下他的腰，他向前扑倒下去。

他撞上了Lilith的嘴，立刻往她嘴里探入舌头。这数月以来，所有的挫败的欲求都集中到了这一刻，这一个吻之中，使它带上了近乎动物本能的残暴。他的手终于找到了她的腰，拇指陷入她的胯骨将她拽近。

她也沉溺在这个吻之中，预期中的惩戒并未到来，惊惧从她的肌肉中散去。她的手攀上他的胸膛，指甲隔着薄上衣搔刮他的乳头。Dean咬噬着向她嘴里更深的地方探去，双手向低处挪去扣住她的臀部。

Lilith在他的怀里扭动，那所有轻盈丰润的线条，突然变得别扭难受。她应该有更宽阔的身形，衣服之下应该沉睡着劲瘦的肌肉群，有一个发硬的老二顶着自己的勃起，一双大手捧着他的脸。

Dean模糊地想，他的兄弟到底是什么时候让他变成了这样，不是Sam就感觉不对，接着他的耳垂被咬住了。Sam在他的耳垂上，短暂而确实的轻扯了一下，一阵锯齿状的快感直直传到Dean的分身。腐蚀他口腔的烧焦肉桂味的苦味随即消失了，替换为微咸的温暖，令他联想到他弟弟的皮肤。

Dean的背疼痛起来。他因为想要推开Lilith的欲望，想要扭过头去亲吻那个他应该亲吻的人的欲望疼痛着。

_Sammy_ 。

Sam的舌头轻缓地沿着他的耳廓舔舐。他的呼吸潮湿而温暖，他的低语震耳欲聋。“给她我的饶恕，Dean。”

Dean为他声音里的饥饿呻吟着，这一次他喉咙的肌肉解封了，让嗓音的振动穿过。那阵共鸣缓慢地穿行在他的口腔，因Sam的力量所冻结，见鬼，他太忙于自己的暂时的放松而不知怎么就努力忘了那令人生厌的口里的塞滞感，而现在那团东西向前挪动，从他的嘴里滑向Lilith的嘴。

她浑身一僵，想要拉开自己。丝丝缕缕的Sam的力量收紧，将他们的嘴紧紧锁在一起。

因为他兄弟的“饶恕”离开了他的嘴，Dean不再投入于亲吻。Lilith的力量仍在他的皮肤上跳动，但那股焦肉桂的味道被永远的驱离了他的舌头。他却希望它仍在拖拽着自己。

那样他就不会如此清晰地感知她的双唇柔软地贴着他的，变成两袋薄薄的肉膜包裹的液体。Lilith的臀部在他的掌下变得像海绵一样绵软，她的双手在他的胸口变得潮湿不堪。甜腻过头的腐烂气味充满了他的鼻腔，加剧了他内脏的颤抖。

当Sam的最后一缕力量从他的嘴里淌尽，Dean扭身从亲吻中解放出来，推开Lilith。她翻倒在地板上，屁股坐在地上发出恶心的碎裂声，歇斯底里地惨叫起来。

Dean也并不比她要好多事，因为他现在有机会好好看清她怎么了。

不久前他曾赞许过的柔嫩嘴唇变绿了，因为长霉而变得肿胀发毛。下颌的肉逐渐发黑下垂，腐烂一直延续到了她裙子下的脖子，使它变得湿滑恶心。她的双臂溃烂，长满疮孔，不断滴落淡黄色的脓水。她发出一声极其尖锐的哭喊，一颗眼球被挤落，接连从眼眶中跌落下一堆蛆虫。

老天啊，她正从内而外的腐烂，而她还活着。

Sam在他的身侧笑着。Sam正在该死的朗声大笑，仿佛这是他见过最有意思的事情。

是他做了这一切，Dean想着，接着，一个更可怕的事实袭击了他：我曾亲过那个东西。

他猛地推开Sam站起来。一阵反胃穿过他的全身，他奋力向浴室跑去，这一次他必须要吐了，该死的他必须要吐，而紧接着，门在他面前砰地关上了。只要到了这块木头的另一端，Lilith的尖叫即便不会听不到也将变得模糊，Dean在渴望中变得狂怒，用力拉拽着门把手。

“开啊，开啊，”他低声道。他的双手因为汗液变得发滑（天啊拜托那就是汗吧），使他无法很好地握紧。接着Sam就到了，抓着Dean的手臂将他转过身来。

“该死的！”Dean吼着，盲目地踢打着。

Sam以膝盖格挡了他的踢打，俯身靠近，将Dean困在他和门之间无法攻击。他咧嘴露出一个宽大的笑容，笑意却并未染上眼睛。

“怎么了，宝贝？以为你会喜欢那个呢。”在Dean能成功思考并给出一个回应前，Sam越过他的肩膀投去一瞥，咆哮道，“他妈的给我闭嘴！”

Lilith的惨叫戛然而止，Sam转头看回Dean。他审视着Dean的脸，眸中有着精明的微微闪光，仿佛他正等着Dean说些什么。虽然Dean正应接不暇于强迫他的胃回到它该待的地方而不能回应。他的呼吸急促得令他有点目眩，太短太浅，不足以吸入足够的氧气。

一会儿，Sam冷冷嘲道：“怎么？你不为你那个小荡妇求饶吗？”

Dean在一阵几乎是身体的震颤中恍然明白过来，把自己从惊慌失措的情绪中踢出来。Sam不是在跟Dean生气。他是妒忌。

Dean光顾着去找自己哪里惹怒了他的兄弟，却不知道自己怎么可以那么瞎。Sam必定是读到了Dean内心里对Lilith的可怜，看到了他脸上浮现的，某些东西。而他将那种感情误以为是其他的什么东西，而这完全是因为，显而易见的，这个新的Sam并不具备对怜悯这种情绪的概念。

这个可怖的表演不止是对Lilith的惩罚，同时也是给Dean的。Sam完全可以只用一个眼神就对她做……那样的事情。而那个亲吻是……划算的。一石二鸟。

他可真够务实的。

“你这个变态。”Dean低声道。

Sam的笑容变得尖锐。“我不分享，Dean。你最好记住这一点。”

挫败带来的愤怒膨胀着填满了Dean的胸腔。他想把那副自私而自得的表情从他弟弟的脸上抹去。想把Sam的身体从身上弄走，赶出他的空间。

换做是以往，他内心这股温热的金色光晕如此来势迅猛，早就把他吓得够呛，可现如今，他气得无暇顾及，只把它当成是Sam无意间给自己的武器。攥紧那股力量的感觉就像把手插进火焰里一动不动，但他忽略了贯穿颅顶的剧烈的疼痛，集中精神把Sam向外推。

Sam身体的压迫有一瞬间的减轻，他眯了眯眼睛。一股力量将Dean的背狠狠拍到门上，打散了他集中的精神。他内心那簇火焰倏忽间消失了，瑟缩地变回那种遥远的热气团。当Sam的力量在他皮肤上变得越来越厚，他仍然在试图平稳自己的呼吸。

“继续，”Sam挑衅道，“再来。”

Dean在内心怒吼着，去够那团温热的力量，Sam猛地一击，将他打离出去。他的头疼痛起来，因为Sam的责罚或是自己使用了那从不想要拥有的力量，他不知道，但他忽略了疼痛，再次向那团力量扑去。Sam笑了，笑容和他第三次将Dean拍走的力量一样慵懒，使Dean愤怒无比。他更努力地反抗，竭尽全力地冲向金色的力量，直到感到一阵天旋地转，颅骨中的疼痛使他几乎什么都看不见。

然后Sam的手托住了他的脑袋，一堵墙一样的东西滑进了他的脑海，阻隔了他和他的目标，使他的思维浸入一种神圣的镇静之中。疼痛几乎立刻消散，于是他明白了自己的处境，听到了Sam满意的声音：“你总不会以为，我能允许Azazel带着比我更强的力量在眼前晃来晃去，对吧？”

Dean的胸腔深处，有什么东西轰然倒塌了。他在一片碎裂和刺耳的崩溃感里贴着墙滑下，Sam的力量注入了他的皮肤。

“杀了我，”他低声说，“干，Sam，求你了。”

Sam低头，额头与Dean的相触，“不。”

Dean深吸一口气，不确定是为了尖叫还是爆发一阵崩溃的哭喊，接着Sam的嘴到来了，偷走了他的空气。Sam的拇指温柔地扫过他的颧骨，Dean已经厌倦于反抗了。当整个世界已成阿鼻地狱，他终于疲于想起那些用以拒绝的理由。他已然被污染，无论他破烂的灵魂里还剩下些什么，皆被恶魔的力量染上污秽，而他只是……上帝啊，他受够了。

固定着他的那股能量放松了一些，Dean仰起头，张开嘴。他的胳膊像浸在太妃糖一样不好移动，Sam尚未完全放松他，但他成功将手伸到了兄弟的发间。他讨厌这个吻感觉起来那么正确，Sam在他口腔里的感觉让他硬了。Sam深入地舔他，舌尖动作轻缓而饥渴，擦除了最后一丝Lilith留下的腐烂的气息，而Dean只渴求更多的他。

他的心脏被理智的束缚越勒越紧，他几乎要相信这就是Sammy，而这一吻复活了他。感觉就像Sammy的嘴正在吻着他的，缓慢，彻底，潜藏着温柔，永不说谎。感觉起来就像Sammy填进他的胸腔里，分崩离析的伤口结了痂，只留下钝钝的痛感，像一段隐约的冬季的记忆。

当Sam最终放开他，Dean追着他的嘴唇，直到他的兄弟睁开眼睛，他看到了一抹令人憎恨的金色闪光。

整个世界似乎都在他四周震动，接着稳定在现实中。他依旧在地狱，或者说跟在地狱没差。Sammy不在了，世界毁灭了，而Dean不可挽回地被污染了。

妄想结束了，他不知该怎么定义这种汹涌而上的感情。如此愤怒，不能将它称为恐惧，却又如此惊恐，而无法说是气恼。比起回归到了这些天来他所认为的“理智状态”，刚才差点迷失自我令他更难受。他总算知道屈服的滋味了，那让他四肢都因大脑过度分泌内啡肽的极乐感使不上力来。

只要他想，他可以将这个吻怪罪到他当时崩溃的心智上，但事实是，在那个微小的难题前，他就已经在回吻Sam了。

不可接受。

Sam的双手垂落下来，停在Dean的上衣前，开始解他的扣子。他似乎并未发现Dean变得像尸体一般僵硬。

“得把你舔干净，”他承诺，“她碰你的每个地方。必须要把你脱干净了然后——”

Dean没让他说完。他也不想思考他在做什么，因为他知道一旦他停下来，了解了解现在的状况，他必定会临阵脱逃。

他握紧拳头，结实地给了他弟弟一记上勾拳，直打在腹部。Sam向后踉跄一步，他接着向他的下颌击出一个右勾拳。接着收拢他的肩膀，向前猛冲。他贴着Sam挤了过去——也许他撞倒了他，他没空停下来确认。他的眼睛紧盯大门，他的思绪已经到了那个火焰滔天的电梯里。如果那种疼痛杀了他，那至少这一切可以终结。

Dean没跑出几步，Sam的力量就缠住了他的双腿，让他重重摔倒在地。今天第二次，空气被从他的身体中挤出来，而且这一次，他的胸腔没有被立刻松开。他拼命争取着氧气，用手和膝盖支撑起自己，他无法使它们听话地移动，于是拼命用拳头击打着胸腔，希望能使肺部重新活动。

Dean的眼前开始出现黑色的斑点，一只强壮的手抓着他的头发提着他站起来。这个暴力的举动提供了所需求的刺激，他的胸腔被放松了。Dean大口呼吸新鲜的空气，而Sam翻转手腕，将Dean的头向后拉成一个不适的角度。

“真他妈够蠢的，”Sam嘘道。

Dean在仍旧满溢的肾上腺素作用下猛力挣扎。在握住不放并扯掉Dean的头发与放手间，Sam选择了放开他。

Dean摇晃着向前一步，终于稳住了自己。他飞速冲向前，用前进的势头加大攻击的力度，接着，在Sam抓住他的手时，他发出了一声无言的，狂怒的大喊。他掷出左拳，那只手腕同样被Sam抓住了。他手指的紧压使Dean手铐上的冷金属变热了。

Sam调整了他的抓握，然后紧拉Dean向前，使他失去平衡倒在他的胸膛上。“你他妈到底有什么问题？”他问道。

“你！Sam！你他妈就是我的问题！”Dean挣扎着想起来，但Sam甚至不需要用力量就能压制住他，仅仅是收紧他的怀抱。“见鬼，你并不拥有我！”

终于，Sam释放了他的力量，Dean双脚离地，被扔到房间另一侧的床上。Dean面朝下摔得不轻，他试着用膝盖撑起自己，Sam紧接着到了他背后，一手将他的脸往床垫里按，一手抓住他的上衣衣领。

一时间，因为Sam紧扯着，Dean再次喘不上气，然后他听到布料发出一声刺耳的，被撕裂的声响。Sam放过了Dean的头，双手抓住裂口两侧，向外一拉，上衣完全被扯破了，Dean的背暴露在冷空气中。

Dean心如擂鼓，他是告诉过Sam比起一直诱惑他，他宁可他直接上了他，虽然终于到了这个时刻，他也不打算毫无反抗地堕落。他仅存的天性还没坏到能允许这样的事。

Sam单膝跪压在他身上，并不足够压制Dean，绝不。他双手攀住床垫，拼命扭动身体试图从弟弟的身下挣脱出来。Sam发出恼火的声音，他的双手落在Dean背部的皮肤上，纹身发出了光亮，Dean全身的肌肉突然松弛。

“滚下去，”他尽力发出一声吼叫。

Sam只是加重了压力，丝丝缕缕的力量游走在Dean的皮肤上，点燃了他全身的欲望。他能从他兄弟的指尖感受到Sam的心跳，而他自己的心跳为了与之相配成韵，漏了好几拍。

“你可能没看新闻，Dean，但我 _买下_ 了你。墓地？复活仪式？有没有记起点什么？”

太多了。如果Dean还没做过与之相关的噩梦，没多久也就会开始了。

他试图告诉自个儿的肌肉这会儿不是个偷懒罢工的好时机。徒劳地推着心里那堵墙，却依然只有头能移动，Dean感到一阵挫败。他大概最多只被给予这样的自由，还是因为Sam想让他坚持到谈话的最后。

“那不代表什么，”他啐道。

“这些玩意可不这么觉得。”Sam手指微陷，再次点亮了他的纹身。然后他的手掌向外拖曳着抚动，低下身子，胸膛贴在Dean的背上，手指环绕在Dean腕上的手铐上。“这些也是。”

Dean意识到Sam的脸就在他的肩旁，他试着用头去撞他的脑袋。Sam猛地后撤，堪堪避开他，用力量把Dean的脸颊压回床垫。

“你的脑袋怎么回事，Dean？嗯？游戏玩到这会儿才来争谁拥有谁是不是有点晚了？特别是在你承认你是我的之后。”

Dean一时哑然，大概是因为他自己也不知道答案。

他隐约感觉，这个答案就在某处。今晨他的兄弟给他手淫的时候，Sam没有选择上了他的时候，他发觉自己享受于那个过程的时候，以及无论有多么想，都无法将一切归咎于Lilith的力量的时候。他知道答案就在那里。

它平摊在节节败退的、凄凉惨淡的屈从里，在Dean今天醒来的时候，他还发誓过永不，却在其后昙花一现的屈从。

然而他想这个答案中最重要的，可能是不到一个小时前，他的兄弟将他压在这张床上，用这个世界上最糟糕的方式玷污了他的灵魂。

他甚至没有分毫犹豫。

“跟我说说，伙计，”Sam低声道，他的鼻子轻拱着Dean的肩膀。“我不知道问题所在就没法帮忙。”

“你弄坏了我的脑子，Sam，”Dean说。紧接着他急急补充，“你——永远都是这样，用那种该死的碰触——那种强迫——老天啊，你他妈强暴了我！我他妈还应该有什么反应？高兴吗？”

Sam放开了他，从他身上退开了。Dean发现他又能动了，谨慎地坐起身。他半爬半挪地移到床头板前，抱着膝盖盯着他的兄弟。Sam回望着他，脸上浮现受伤与触动的神情，Dean突然感到疲倦不已，现在有另一个机会冲到门前，他却一动也不想动。

“我没有，”终于，Sam轻声说。他的嗓音里有些惊怕。“Dean，我绝不会，我当时停下了，我不会——”

“我不是在说那个，我——”Dean颤抖地摸了摸他的头发，犹豫着说，“上帝啊，Sam，你把那种东西塞进我的体内，我——我说过——我不会——我说了 _不要_ ，见鬼的。”

Sam的面容变得扭曲。他看起来令人揪心，仿佛他马上就要哭出来了。“我别无选择，兄弟。那儿没有——Azazel的力量必须得放到哪里，不是你就是他，而我——我不能让他再伤害你。”

太可笑了。Dean才是那个在今天置身地狱的人——话又说回来，他其实已经在这很多天了——而他却要拼命用指甲抓着脚踝，才能抑制自己想去安慰Sam的冲动。

_他不是Sammy_ ，他提醒自己。 _他曾把你生生撕成两半。跟上他妈的形势吧。_

“会……会好起来的，你会明白的，”Sam继续道。他的黄色眼眸看起来非常恳切。“这并没有改变你。”

“是啊，看看说这话的是谁。”

Sam沉默了片刻，垂下脑袋，一只手局促地掰着床板。“那是不同的，”他道。“ _我_ 是不一样的。”他舔了舔嘴唇，谨慎地挪向前。“但是……你仍是 _你_ ，Dean”

一阵嘶哑的笑声从Dean的喉咙里发出来，Sam很快靠近，转身靠在Dean身侧的床头板上。

“Dean？”他犹豫着开口，想碰一碰Dean的脸颊。

Dean猛地转开头，从牙缝里挤出一句话，“别，”穿插在他的笑声中。

意料之外的，Sam的手落回了他的膝盖上。在意的表情让他的面容都皱了起来，却只让Dean笑得更响了。他似乎都不能让自己停下了，有一小会儿他感觉自己几乎是正常的，但这个……伙计，这并不是一个好的迹象。他得振作起来。

_为什么？我他妈为什么必须这样？_

很长一段时间里他找不到一个能回答问题的答案，然后，那个千疮百孔的答案蹒跚而来。

他得为了Sammy坚持。

Dean必须去相信，总有一天，他会把他的兄弟找回来，而当那一刻终于发生的时候，他想在场。他需要在场，把Sammy拼凑回完整的他。

终于，他成功制造出已经控制住自己的表象，安静地坐在Sam身旁，木然的望着房间。Lilith在地板上显出模糊的一团影子，蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖，她身上腥甜潮湿的腐肉味道在空气中弥漫开来。

“你不断地向我提出无理的要求，”Dean道。“就像一个非要把方头钉往圆孔里扎的小孩。而有时候你——你看起来几乎就是他——但一转眼，你就做出一些天杀的暴行，而我只是……操，我只是不知道应该再去相信什么了。我不知道你他妈到底想从我这得到什么。”

Sam垂下头，枕在他的肩上，这一次Dean没有推开他。那样做甚至不值得。

“我只想要我的兄弟回来，”Sam的声音很柔软，几乎有些困惑。

Dean苦涩地大笑一声。“是吧，我也想。”

Sam的头在Dean的肩膀上动了动。他试探般地抓住Dean的右手，手指与他交缠在一起。“我就在这。”

“不，还真不是。”

Sam发出受伤的声音，把脸深深埋进Dean的颈窝。“就在这，”他重复道。

他的嘴唇粗鲁地游走在Dean的皮肤上，落下几乎是绝望的吻，他拉着他们交握的手，穿过Dean的双腿，压在他的胯下。幻觉般的回忆汹涌而至，那些在Impala后座疯狂的厮磨与摸索，那些当老爸去找补给与汽油时，躲在加油站休息室里为对方打手枪的岁月，而更近更强烈的记忆中，Lilith的力量使他失去自我时，Sam的手圈着他的欲望，令他想要惊叫出声。

“拜托，兄弟，”他求饶道。“不要现在，好吧？”

Sam靠近了些，用他们俩的手更坚定地压在Dean发胀挺立的分身上。Dean闭上眼，顺着他兄弟的轻推歪着头转向一侧，那是个奇怪的位置，但Sam接下来用鼻子蹭着他后颈的动作，使一阵阵战栗的快感穿行他全身。

“我爱你，”Sam表情抑制地开口。“我那么爱你，Dean，我不能——离开你我就像是无法思考了。我变得那么——那么愤怒。我也明白这对你来说很难，但对我而言也不是小菜一碟，而如果你——就算只给我一个机会，我可以——我不知道，我可以——我可以让事情变好。”

“你要怎么做到，Sam？”Dean问道，尽量使自己平静。“你要把你杀的人都复生吗？你要把所有的恶魔都送还地狱吗？”他胯间传来的快感顿了一下，变弱了一些，他接着补充道，“你要把这个……东西……从我体内取走吗？”

Sam不再动了，他的呼吸萦绕在Dean的肩骨徘徊不去。看到他没有回答，Dean轻笑一声，从兄弟那抽出自己的手。

“是啊，我想也不会。”

Sam的手休憩在Dean的大腿上。“我可以让你不在乎那些，”他提议道。“如果这能让你轻松些，我可以——”

在他的体内有股Sam的力量——并没有做什么，只是个提议——而Dean全身都绷紧了。同意很容易，屈服也很简单。但他太愚蠢，太固执，太自虐，他做不到。

“不要，”他哑声说。

那股力量的试探撤走了，Sam却更近地伏在他身上。

“我想你，”他在他耳边轻声道。

Dean等着这句宣告会带来什么实质行动，但什么也没发生。看来他已经重新变干净了。他重重地叹息，开口道，“我累了，Sam。”

“是，好的。”Sam飞快地吻了一下Dean的后颈后离开了。“Lilith”

Dean缓慢地从上衣和裤子的不适中脱身时，他努力不去听他弟弟的单方谈话。说是单方谈话是因为每次Lilith试图说话时，她只能发出一种潮湿的咯咯声。

Sam告诫她他是在帮她，她应当心存感激，为他给了她一个难忘的提醒，永远不要再碰Dean一次，因为下次他是不会如此仁慈的。他用着一种使人宽慰的声音。Dean不禁打着冷战，把剩下的对话排除在外面。他真的不想知道在Sam看来，比被困在一具永生却不停腐烂的身体里还糟糕的会是什么。

Dean把牛仔裤和破烂的上衣扔到地板上，花了一会儿找他的床单，然后想起来他之前有围着它去穿衣服，不过他不想走一路过去拿，就爬到床脚把床罩扒下来替代。这会儿盖这个有点热，特别窗子没了，外头还燃着熊熊大火，但身上有东西的感觉很舒服，他躺下把厚厚的布料拉到身上，感觉就像是一个护盾。

他重新去听他弟弟的声音，刚好听到Sam让Lilith滚出去。好了。也许他醒来的时候套房里的味道能散干净，这样他就能装作一切都没发生过。他会需要为房里毁坏的部分，还有Sam用力量在他脑子里立的那堵坚不可摧的墙找些别的解释，不过他能解决的，他会很好的解决那种事。

Dean的意识慢慢远去时，他身后的床陷了下去。他立刻清醒了过来，猛地睁开双眼，全身绷紧。床单被短暂地拉开，一具身体贴上他的背。Sam没有穿上衣，Dean能感受到他兄弟的心跳重重地，一下一下击打着穿透他的皮肤。

“Sam，”他开口道，Sam的腿与他的交叠在一起，他的一只手滑动在Dean的下腹。而没错，Sam不光没穿上衣。Dean现在还没被完全吓坏的原因是他们之间还有一层内裤的轻薄阻隔，以及他的兄弟这会儿并没真的硬起来。

“嘘，宝贝，”Sam低语，轻轻的擦着Dean的下腹。“不会干什么的。只是想抱着你。行吗？”

_不该在这_ ，Dean想说。 _不该在现在。_

这是他的避难所。唯一一个他能远离Sam一会儿的地方。但Sam却在他身后，温暖而贴近，不知为何使他感到安心。

他不明白他怎么还能有这种感觉。他应该憎恨Sam今天对他的所作所为，他确实也有些恨他。但他同样是那么想要相信Sam别无选择，他以那样的方式毁坏Dean是为了他的安全。Sam立在他内心的那堵墙也使他不再会感受到恶魔之力的那团热流。

上帝啊，他不能这样纠结反复了。他不能上一秒怕他弟弟怕得要死，下一秒又对他充满怜惜。他根本控制不来Sam暴力按钮的开关，他做不到。

Dean胸腔里的疼痛慢慢结晶，维持了一段痛苦难忍的时间，接着消散了。他盯着熔化了的墙壁，不发一言。Sam将其视为默许，他靠得更近，把脸埋进Dean的肩骨里。

“爱你那么多，”他呻吟着，好像很疼，好像那种爱是病态的寄生虫，他希望能抓住它将它拔除体内。

Dean不让自己去思考这些。只是伸手盖在他兄弟放在他肚子上的手上。

“Dean？”过了一会儿，Sam说。

“嗯？”

“你能不能——我不想惹你不开心，但你能不能——我想听，拜托。”

Dean想起Sam一直在向他要着什么东西——就是这个——从他醒来就开始了，而他至今还不知道他兄弟想要什么。“听什么？”

Sam沉默了很久，然后他以一种迷茫而微小的声音，轻声道，“你还爱我吗？”

啊，Dean想。他把嘴抿了起来。

“你还爱吗？”Sam坚持道。

Dean的喉咙里仿佛塞着什么硬块，他吞咽了好几次才说出话来。“我不知道。”

“我需要你，”Sam说，抱紧了他。“别离开我。”

说得跟Dean能走似的。“哪也不去，”他有些愤懑地低声说。

Sam安心地轻叹。他的手在Dean腹部弯曲又放开。过了几分钟，他的呼吸变成平稳而缓慢轻鼾。

Dean直直的盯着前方，听着窗外的火焰燃烧，心不在焉地轻敲着Sam的上臂。他假装自己闻不到空气中的腐臭，也感觉不到手腕上随着Sam每一次心跳，规律发热的镣铐。

当四小时后Sam醒来，离开去前线的时候，他仍然是醒着的。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 尚未校对的一节，这一次翻译得更随心所欲了一些，为了更符合中文阅读的习惯，对原文的加粗和斜体字以及标点符号有修改。希望大家不会觉得太冒犯。  
> 昨晚看完SPN第十季11集，真是越来越搞不懂这个剧情走向了，唉，翻完这个系列就回老家结婚。  
> 第五部很短很甜，会尽量在新年前翻完。  
> ——————————————————  
> 诸事繁忙，年前不更。


End file.
